<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Уоррен Лэнс, детектив-вампир. Дело о пропавших детях by fandom_Vampires_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742008">Уоррен Лэнс, детектив-вампир. Дело о пропавших детях</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020'>fandom_Vampires_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Уоррен Лэнс, детектив-вампир [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective Noir, Detectives, Gen, Magical Realism, Магический реализм, Нуар, детектив</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В городе, в котором вампиры вынуждены влачить жалкое существование, начинают пропадать вампиры-подростки. Власти бездействуют, поэтому за дело берётся Уоррен Лэнс. Методы расследования у него своеобразные.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Уоррен Лэнс, детектив-вампир [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Уоррен Лэнс, детектив-вампир. Дело о пропавших детях</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения: не слишком аппетитные физиологические подробности, мат, колдунство, элементы слэша</p>
<p>Примечания: главный герой - сексист, наркоман, грубиян, циник, немного придурок, страдает депрессией, ОКР и хернёй.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Просыпался Уоррен тяжело: дешёвое снотворное для вампиров после пробуждения вызывало сильную головную боль. Дорогое стоило как кусок хорошей земли на кладбище. Глоток-другой настоящей крови исправил бы ситуацию, только вот Уоррен уже девять лет жил на кровезаменителе, отчего у него развилась устойчивая депрессия. На психолога денег тоже не было.</p>
<p>Уоррен пошевелил пальцами, отсчитал девять ударов по матрасу и приоткрыл один глаз. Посмотрел влево, скосил взгляд направо, потом снова влево, и так девять раз. С глухим хрипом поднялся, с трудом разогнувшись, разлепил глаза окончательно. Тонкое одеяло лежало на полу и уже успело остыть.</p>
<p>Был поздний вечер, из раскрытого окна слышались весёлые вопли и отдалённый шум машин. Уоррен тяжело протопал к окну и вдохнул вечернюю прохладу. Воздух пах дождём и прелыми листьями. А ещё помоями и выхлопными газами. От еле улавливаемого тонкого аромата теплокровных началась эрекция.</p>
<p>Он жил под самой крышей, в его небольшой, довольно бедной квартирке всегда царил идеальный порядок. Уоррен тратил по нескольку ночных часов, чтобы его поддерживать. Натирал паркет, проходился тряпкой по всем поверхностям, мыл подоконник, изводя в неделю бутылку моющего средства. Любая вещь после использования ложилась в строго отведённое ей место, а на тёмно-зелёном покрывале узкой кровати не было ни единой складки.</p>
<p>Полотенце на крючке. Стакан с зубной щёткой и тюбиком до одури мятной пасты. Старинная опасная бритва с остро наточенным лезвием. И вместо зеркала заключенная в стекло большая фотография молодого Уоррена Лэнса, чуть менее хмурого и почти довольного своей жизнью. Это было так давно, что Уоррен забыл само ощущение радости. Да хотя бы спокойствия: тревожность врывалась в его жизнь ритуалом девяти.</p>
<p>Он залез под душ, попытался отрегулировать воду, но на пятой минуте сдался и встал под еле тёплую струю. Тщательно вымыл волосы, отстранённо думая, что их уже можно в хвост собирать, хотя на прошлой неделе наголо брился, намылился и почистил зубы.</p>
<p>Пятки были вечной проблемой, Уоррен проводил в душе по полчаса, оттирая их до красноты. Ежедневно. Порция боли от железной щётки, порция размышлений о жизни, непременно в кроваво-чёрных тонах. Как уж тут радоваться, если твои сородичи — изгои в волшебном мире?</p>
<p>Их осталось не так уж много: люди вместе с плоскоголовыми обитателями земных недр, объединившись, изгнали вампиров в трущобы. Одно время раса вампиров сильно расплодилась, они безбоязненно нападали на жителей города, и власти решили приструнить их. Самых яростных приверженцев натурального питания, а таковых было предостаточно, казнили, изрядно проредив численность ночного народа. Дальше — больше. На оставшихся начались гонения. Их притесняли, дискриминировали, не давали спокойно жить в обществе. Гордые дети ночи вынуждены были влачить жалкое существование и пить кровь исключительно по выдаваемым раз в полгода карточкам, притом кровь не самого лучшего качества — самых бедных и неблагополучных слоев населения. Многие от дрянной крови хирели, часто сходили с ума. Кто-то ушёл в подполье и время от времени совершал набеги на город, обескровливая целые семьи, уводя людей в плен.</p>
<p>Уоррен часто поминал недобрым матерным словом это жалкое Сопротивление; из-за них у него и других законопослушных вампиров были проблемы с полицией, с прочими существами. Никто не верил, что он перестал пить кровь задолго до унизительного закона. Подвергали сомнению и лицензию частного детектива, благодаря неизвестно каким богам выданную вампиру. Привыкли, что те чаще всего обслуживающий персонал либо самоназванная богема, на поверку торгующая собой во всех смыслах.</p>
<p>Уоррен взялся за заросший подбородок и ещё раз проклял предков за то, что родился вампиром. Бриться без зеркала — то ещё удовольствие, вся рожа потом в порезах. По молодости, лет в сто пятьдесят, была у него причуда брить грудь, но из-за бешеного обмена веществ уже следующей ночью всё отрастало обратно, так что лет через десять Уоррен плюнул на это дело. Он со скептицизмом наблюдал за потугами других вампиров выглядеть традиционно аристократическими андрогинами. Бессмысленная хуета. Общество изначально настроено негативно, что толку в том, что ты выглядишь как напомаженный пидор? Только негатива добавляешь.</p>
<p>Он направился на кухню, мимоходом ухватив с полки затрёпанный ежедневник. Протискиваясь между шкафчиком и холодильником, раскрыл на середине, отсчитал девять листов. Сегодня у него встреча с семьей Блашер. Пропала их дочь, а власти не особенно торопились помогать вампирам. Уоррен взялся за это дело, потому что всё равно нечем было заняться, потому что позавчера выскреб последнюю мелочь из карманов. Клиенты захаживали раз в пятилетку и не всегда выбирали именно его услуги.</p>
<p>Тьма побери Грейс Троц и её закон о вампирах! Закон, низведший могущественную расу в самую клоаку жизни. Но чего толку ныть? Уоррен пытался выжить и многое для этого делал. Слава богу, задницу подставлять не приходилось; он надеялся, что и не придётся. Так-то он не брезговал своим полом, однако лучше всё-таки по согласию.</p>
<p>Из холодильника Уоррен достал последнее яйцо, разбил его, взболтал и выпил. Стало чуть лучше. Белок приводил в чувство даже после того, как переберёшь опиумной крови. Так называли смесь крови гиены-оборотня с опиатами. Уоррен покосился на склянку с последним глотком тягучей красной жидкости на дверце и нехотя закрыл холодильник. Желудок начало крутить от белка, запястья зудели, однако сначала работа, удовольствия потом. Он отсчитал девять щелчков.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Блашеры жили на самой окраине вампирского гетто, между трёхэтажным зданием муниципалитета и прачечной.</p>
<p>«Призрачные аристократы», — с усмешкой подумал Уоррен, едва переступил порог дома. Так называли тех, кто изо всех сил делал вид, будто вампиры все ещё господствующая на земле раса. Уоррен презирал их всей своей тёмной душой, однако заказ выполнит — слово дал.</p>
<p>Миссис Блашер носила корсет. Уоррену удалось замаскировать неуместный смешок кашлем. Черно-красное платье с корсетом. Мило до блевоты. Мужа у степенной матроны не было. Да и какой матроны — Эльвира Блашер выглядела на фоне пожёванного жизнью Уоррена сущей девчонкой. Уоррен давно не видел себя: вампир может отразиться в зеркале лишь при воздействии магии сидхов, а единственный сидх, которому можно было доверять, бесил настолько, что Уоррен предпочитал не иметь с ним никаких дел, кроме как по работе.</p>
<p>— Проходите, — прошелестела Эльвира Блашер и посторонилась, пропуская его в пропахший благовониями дом.</p>
<p>Детектив ей не понравился, однако был собратом по крови, что импонировало. Будь она чуть помоложе и не так обременена делами — попробовала бы этого мужчину. Даже несмотря на то, что тёмные глаза явно указывали на принадлежность к низшим сословиям.</p>
<p>Уоррена её метания мало заботили. Он рассматривал обиталище, силясь понять, сколько ему перепадёт. Домик был крошечный, чистенький, комнатки, в которых угадывались остатки былой роскоши, небольшие. В гостиной полстены занимал пылающий камин, перед которым стояло два кресла.</p>
<p>Эльвира опустилась в левое и холёной рукой указала Уоррену на противоположное. Уоррен сел, как был, в чёрном плаще, и вопросительно посмотрел на хозяйку. Та перевела взгляд на портрет на каминной полке. На портрете в золоченой рамке навеки застыл мистер Блашер, утончённый аристократ, беловолосый и красноглазый. Уоррену ужасно захотелось плюнуть в него. Эльвира мгновенно считала его эмоции.</p>
<p>— Да, мразь, но он был хорошим отцом. Лана попросила меня оставить портрет. А теперь моя девочка пропала. Ей всего сорок шесть лет, сущее дитя…</p>
<p>Уоррен слушал, безучастный к её страданиям. Наслушался их уже на двести лет вперёд. Сдержанные, но от этого не менее жалостливые излияния были прерваны надсадным влажным кашлем. Эльвира согнулась, выхватывая из-под себя платок и прижимая его ко рту. Она сотрясалась в беззвучном кашле.</p>
<p>Уоррен молча смотрел на краснеющий платок. Кровавая лихорадка. Косит самые бедные вампирские семьи. Жутко заразная. Сердце выдало дробь как сумасшедший барабанщик. Уоррен вскочил — ватные ноги едва не подкосились, и защёлкал дрожащими пальцами в привычном ритме. Они закончили почти одновременно: Эльвира справилась с приступами кашля и выпрямилась, Уоррен унял нервную дрожь, морщился от острого приступа мигрени. От одной мысли о заражённом кресле начиналась тошнота. В самых ярчайших красках Уоррен представил, как чуть вытертый бархат кишит возбудителями заболевания: колония желтоватых сгустков истекает мутной жидкостью, что пропитывает сидение и капает на пол. Так что он стоял, ссутулившись, и наблюдал за хозяйкой. В тишине тихо потрескивали поленья.</p>
<p>— Я лечусь, — первой нарушила молчание Эльвира.</p>
<p>— Двойная плата, — скрипя зубами от гадливости и злости, бросил Уоррен, — за срочный визит к доктору, вляпался твоими стараниями!</p>
<p>Эльвира вздохнула. Ей самой денег не хватало ни на докторов, ни на донора, только на самые мелкие пакеты с кровью на чёрном рынке, чтобы болезнь не прогрессировала. Она отдаст всё, что потребует плебей-детектив. Главное — найти Лану.</p>
<p>— Я отдам вам всё, что у меня есть. Мне говорили, что похожую девочку видели в клубе того сидха, Корнуолла. У доков.</p>
<p>Уоррен сразу выпрямился. Это уже интересно. Он знал, откуда начнёт, хоть и не особо хотелось соваться в логово короля сидхов. Удовольствия никакого, сплошная нервотрёпка.</p>
<p>С достоинством королевы Эльвира поднялась с кресла, прошла к каминной полке.</p>
<p>Занятый невесёлыми мыслями Уоррен раздражённо потряс головой, отбрасывая упавшие на глаза чересчур длинные волосы, и уставился на покачивающийся перед лицом старинный кулон. Опасливо вытянул украшение из рук Эльвиры и нажал на кнопку.</p>
<p>Внутри был портрет, который всегда носила при себе мать вампира, который рисовался в сорок пять лет и запечатлевал вампира в полном расцвете сил, потому что после внешность почти не менялась.</p>
<p>Лана была блондинкой, как и родители, ожидаемо бледной, с кошачьими глазами и массивной челюстью. Взгляд был цепким и тяжёлым, Уоррен бы поостерегся охотиться на такую добычу и занялся бы кем-то менее проблемным.</p>
<p>— А ещё нашли обрывок её платья. И несмотря на это, никого не заподозрили. Полиция лишь сказала, что на этом обрывке были частички каменной кожи горгульи.</p>
<p>— Но кого хватать, они не знают, — задумчиво заметил Уоррен. — С горгульями ведь шутки плохи.</p>
<p>Полиция сквозь пальцы смотрела на проделки горгулий. Бесчинствовали те исключительно в бедных вампирских кварталах, а связываться с практически неуязвимыми монстрами, которые вдобавок днём превращаются в камень, полностью восстанавливаясь, никому не хотелось. Три века назад горгулья унесла дочь тогдашнего главы муниципалитета, вампира. Стражи порядка сунулись было на крыши, но быстро отступили, потеряв почти половину. С той поры между горгульями и вампирами был заключён негласный нейтралитет. Нападения не прекратились, но стали реже. Человеческим властям, равно как и объединённым властям магических существ на мытарства вампиров было наплевать. И сейчас за эту бедную девчонку никто не вступится, искать не будут, дело так и останется открытым.</p>
<p>— Пока информации достаточно, — Уоррен отдал медальон и запахнул плащ. — Сделаю всё возможное.</p>
<p>Эльвира прижала медальон к губам, по её лицу заструились слёзы, размывая кровавое пятнышко на левой щеке.</p>
<p>Уоррену срочно захотелось на улицу. Пальцы в кармане отбивали известный ритм.</p>
<p>— Я отдам вам кольцо моей прабабки. Старинное и очень дорогое.</p>
<p>— Это если я найду её живой. — Уоррен не питал иллюзий. Если вампирская девочка попала в лапы горгульям — её можно вычёркивать из списка живых.</p>
<p>Он попрощался, сжав холодную ладонь безутешной хозяйки, и вышел в ночь. Чертыхнулся, осознав, что рука липкая от крови, защёлкал пальцами. Теперь точно заразился.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Бриан Корнуолл уже лет тридцать главенствовал в их городке. Начинал как владелец игровых клубов, и каждый, кто садился с ним за карточный стол, выходил должником лет на пять вперёд. Удобная, а главное, бесплатная рабочая сила, которой можно предлагать различную работёнку в счёт долга, часто незаконную. Он скупил несколько ночных клубов, какие-то перепродал по дешёвке, что-то переоборудовал и постепенно отошёл от криминала. Теперь за игорный стол садился ради развлечения и с хорошими знакомыми-сидхами на мелкие желания.</p>
<p>Лет десять назад встретив Уоррена, Бриан до сих пор пытался вытащить его на свидание всевозможными способами, но всякий раз получал отказ. Бриан был негордый, на одном Уоррене не циклился, однако отказы расстраивали. Ровно до того момента, как на пути не попадался другой черноволосый худой вампир хоть с какой-то растительностью на лице, которого он тащил в постель и развлекался несколько дней кряду. Это на время утоляло чувственный голод, но при каждой встрече с Уорреном, неизменно по работе, интерес разгорался вновь.</p>
<p>Как и его предки, Бриан тянулся к вампирам, а Уоррен Лэнс вдобавок был настоящей загадкой. Кровь не употреблял — по слухам, ещё задолго до закона жил замкнутой жизнью, в то время как большинство вампиров, невзирая на своё бедственное положение, стремились в свет. Кому-то даже удавалось пробиться на большой экран, состояться как музыкант, фотограф, на худой конец, богемный тусовщик, живущий за счёт своего добровольного донора. Уоррену же зачем-то понадобилось стать частным детективом и копаться в дерьме.</p>
<p>Уоррен остановился перед обитой жестью дверью кирпичного двухэтажного здания, которое значилось как бессменный офис Корнуолла, и громко постучал. Открыл волкооборотень и уставился на него враз пожелтевшими глазами.</p>
<p>— Чего тебе?</p>
<p>— Корнуолл меня ждёт.</p>
<p>Это было ложью — его никто не ждал; после такого заявления по одной только прихоти этого шерстяного привратника он бы никогда более не переступил порог. Спасло то, что оборотень долго служил у Корнуолла и запомнил: босс всегда радушно принимал этого кровососа.</p>
<p>Он проводил Уоррена наверх и постучал за него в узкую дверь, обитую сукном с бильярдного стола. Он не скрывал презрения к природному врагу, однако Уоррен был равнодушен к его душевному состоянию и бровью не повёл.</p>
<p>Оборотень, глухо ворча, звучно позвал:</p>
<p>— Босс? К тебе вампир пришёл… как тебя? — обратился он к Уоррену.</p>
<p>— Пусть заходит, — радостно отозвались из-за двери.</p>
<p>Уоррен скривился, но дверь толкнул. Дело важнее личного отношения.</p>
<p>До визита Уоррена Бриан просматривал расписание скачек и рассуждал вполголоса, на кого бы поставить. При желании победителя можно подкорректировать, но на этот раз хотелось выиграть честно. Подобная слабость нападала на него нечасто, надо было пользоваться. Тогда и выигрыш радовал больше. Увидев Уоррена, Бриан просиял. Он до чёртиков был рад вечно хмурому вампиру.</p>
<p>— А-а-а, Уоррен, крошка-детектив! Заходи, располагайся и ноги вытри.</p>
<p>Уоррен прислонился к косяку, сунув руки в карманы плаща, и наблюдал, как крупный серый кот запрыгивает на стол, как Бриан чешет его за ухом и обнажает в улыбке небольшие клыки.</p>
<p>— Ходят слухи, — начал Уоррен, — что в твоём клубе, в том, что напротив доков, творятся странные дела.</p>
<p>— Я ушёл на покой. — Бриан обвел помещение рукой и устремил пожелтевшие глаза на гостя.</p>
<p>Как он любил рассматривать этого вампира-недотрогу! Узкое лицо, длинный нос, большие, глубоко посаженные глаза, тонкогубый, но красиво очерченный большой рот. Даже идиотская татуировка под ухом — два круга, пересекающих друг друга, как звенья цепи, заключённые в треугольник, смотрелась весьма гармонично. О, Бриан облизал бы её. И всего остального Уоррена тоже. Кот под его рукой мурлыкнул и подставил пушистый живот. Бриан гладил питомца, не отрывая взгляда от своего гостя. Его пушистый живот он бы тоже погладил.</p>
<p>— Кончай пялиться! — сказал Уоррен и недовольно фыркнул.</p>
<p>«Я бы кончил, — подумал Бриан, — тебе в рот, чтобы ты подавился».</p>
<p>— Ты держишь наркопритон, где приторговываешь опиумной кровью и людьми-подростками.</p>
<p>— То неподтвержденные слухи. Зачем сидхам выполнять работу вампиров?</p>
<p>— Чтобы заработать? — ответил Уоррен вопросом на вопрос и скрестил руки на груди в запирающем жесте.</p>
<p>Бриан в очередной раз восхитился тому, насколько чёрная одежда оттеняет белые кисти с чёрной порослью.</p>
<p>— Что скажешь о пропажах вампиров-подростков? На месте преступления найдена слюна горгульи, знаешь что-нибудь об этом?</p>
<p>Бриан отрицательно помотал головой. Он правда ничего не знал, а клуб давно продал.</p>
<p>— Если ты имеешь в виду «Слепок», то я уже лет шесть как не его владелец.</p>
<p>— Может, так, а может, ты мне сейчас припёздываешь, зная, что связь с этим притоном вылезет тебе боком.</p>
<p>Уоррен пожал плечами. Его пальцы сами собой пришли в движение. Ровно девять раз он соединил большой и указательный и снова переключился на дела насущные. Он старался не связываться с сидхами и не потому, что чёртовы кельтские духи были падки на вампиров. С ними надо держать ухо востро: либо затрахают до потери сознания, либо облапошат и обдерут до нитки, даже природное острое чутье не спасёт.</p>
<p>Сидхи могли быть очень привлекательными. Даже для вампиров. Даже не отличающиеся особой красотой, а уж Бриан в этом преуспел. Да, широкий нос и узкие глаза, светло-рыжие волосы и брови, как щётки. Высоко выбритые виски придавали ему разбойничий вид. Он так и не смог залечить шрамы, идущие от левой брови к виску, результат схватки с безумным гулем. От яда гуля обычный смертный умирал мгновенно, волшебные существа получали гниющие шрамы. Время от времени они вновь открывались, так что Бриану приходилось постоянно носить с собой пачку бумажных салфеток. Даже при его деньгах излечиться было невозможно.</p>
<p>— Ты торгуешь только человеческими подростками или твои люди вампирских тоже хватают, если под руку подвернутся?</p>
<p>Обвиняющий вопрос Бриану был неинтересен, он задал свой.</p>
<p>— Когда мы с тобой сходим на свидание?</p>
<p>— Когда драконы возродятся, — отчеканил Уоррен. — С правой рукой сходи на свидание, она тебя заждалась. Или девку сними на ночь.</p>
<p>Бриан озорно хмыкнул: сквернословящего Уоррена он хотел ещё сильнее. Хотел увидеть нечто большее, чем водолазки под горло с неизменно длинными рукавами, которые Уоррен носил даже не очень тёплым, но всё же летом. Терморегуляция вампиров позволяла менять температуру тела по желанию, и Бриан смирился, что сможет рассмотреть Уоррена только в постели. А к нему в постель вампир не стремился.</p>
<p>— Я не трах обсуждать пришёл.</p>
<p>— А я хочу обсудить его, — с издёвкой пожал плечами Бриан. Интереса к детективным делам Уоррена за многие годы у него так и не прибавилось.</p>
<p>— Тьма с тобой, Корнуолл. Я пошёл.</p>
<p>— Погоди, — Бриан тяжело поднялся и вышел из-за стола. Кот на это недовольно мяукнул, перекатился на бок и устремил ненавидящий взгляд на конкурента за внимание хозяина. — Фицпатрик сегодня на Молл-драйв, 15. Правая крыша. Может, он что-то знает.</p>
<p>Уоррен заметно напрягся: Бриан подошёл вплотную. Он жаждал заглянуть под горловину гребаной водолазки, ему было жутко интересно, какие у вампира шея и грудь. Щетина у него лезет будь здоров. Небольшие худощавые мужчины с растительностью на теле были большой слабостью Бриана.</p>
<p>Уоррен стоически терпел бесцеремонные разглядывания и вторжение в личное пространство, лишь вздрогнул от того, что Бриан сжал его плечо.</p>
<p>— И почему я тебе помогаю? — с притворной грустью задал тот риторический вопрос.</p>
<p>Уоррен сбросил руку, которая сразу же переместилась на его шею и начала поглаживать.</p>
<p>— Потому что однажды надеешься поиметь меня.</p>
<p>— Без шансов?</p>
<p>— Без шансов, — эхом отозвался Уоррен. — Неспокойной тебе ночи, Корнуолл.</p>
<p>— В следующий раз ты так легко не отделаешься! — выкрикнул Бриан уже ему в спину.</p>
<p>Уоррен закрыл дверь и принялся яростно тереть глаза.</p>
<p>Настырный же сукин сын! Однако надо отдать ему должное, рук не распускает, не считая таких вот невинных эпизодов, не давит агрессивно, быть может, потому, что опасается отпора: Уоррен троих Брианов раскидал бы в стороны, и не факт, что до того в клочки не изорвал. Уоррен умел сохранять бесстрастное лицо. Дерьмово, что некоторая симпатия к Корнуоллу всё же имелась. Влипать в отношения с преступным боссом Уоррен не собирался. Принадлежность к расе вампиров и так делает его жизнь невыносимой.</p>
<p>Взошла луна, неполная, ущербная. Она терялась в свете неоновых вывесок и ярких уличных фонарей. Толпы ночных существ мешались с людьми, неспешно прогуливаясь по нешироким улицам, они оживлённо болтали и смеялись. Уоррен среди них ощущал себя изгоем даже рядом со своими сородичами. Особенно рядом с ними, разодетыми в костюмы навсегда ушедшей эпохи и блистающими на улицах с отчаянием догорающих звёзд.</p>
<p>Быстрым шагом Уоррен добрался до Молл-Драйв за десять минут и остановился перед нужным домом. Оглядевшись по сторонам — никого из смертных, взлетел на стену. Мгновенно отросшие когти вонзились в бетон, во все стороны полетела крошка. Бесшумный и никем незамеченный, он добрался до крыши.</p>
<p>На крыше мрачной черной тенью сидел Фицпатрик, горгулья. Длинный хвост нервно бил по бетонному перекрытию. Он почуял Лэнса, как только тот запустил когти в стену.</p>
<p>— Не скажу, что рад тебя видеть, Уоррен Лэнс, однако твоё присутствие всё же делает эту ночь теплее. Зачем пришёл?</p>
<p>Уоррен нервно прихватил когтями ухо, но тут же зло одернул себя.</p>
<p>— У нас неприятное происшествие, на месте преступления найдена слюна горгульи. Знаешь что-то об этом?</p>
<p>— Нет, — голос Фицпатрика камнем прокатился по крыше. — Никакого сотрудничества, никакой взаимопомощи, забыл? Я не якшаюсь с вампирами, пусть они даже сделали вид, что отказались от своей сущности и купили лицензию детектива.</p>
<p>Фицпатрик лукавил. Ещё как он якшался с вампирами, особенно с дочерью лидера вампирической партии сената.</p>
<p>— Ты не хочешь даже выслушать, что произошло? — поинтересовался Уоррен. Он предпочитал действовать мирно до самого конца.</p>
<p>— Снова пропала какая-нибудь вампирка? — равнодушно предположил Фицпатрик. Он раскрыл крылья и занялся их очищением от каменных наростов. Он был очень стар, трансформация из статуи в живое существо давалась ему с трудом.</p>
<p>— Пропала, — подтвердил Уоррен. Ветер трепал полы его плаща.</p>
<p>— И виноваты горгульи?</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Может, да, может, нет, но слюна горгульи была на месте преступления.</p>
<p>— Я скажу тебе кое-что. Знаешь, для чего используется наша слюна?</p>
<p>— А она для чего-то используется, кроме пищеварения?</p>
<p>Фицпатрик не любил, когда его держали за дурака. Уж вампир, заставший Великое переселение 1689 года, должен был знать, что слюна горгульи ослабляет организм, а в больших количествах необратимо поражает центральную нервную систему.</p>
<p>— Так вот. Есть один сидхский клуб, — Уоррен кивнул, он ничуть не удивился очередному упоминанию тьмой меченого клуба. — До тебя точно доходили слухи о его… неблагонадёжности, так сказать. Они до всех доходили, у кого есть уши. Есть одна девочка. Живёт напротив. Точно знаю, работала вышибалой в этом клубе. Могла что-то видеть. Навести её.</p>
<p>— Ты меня не пытаешься ли завести в ловушку?</p>
<p>— Кому ты нужен? — презрительно бросил Фицпатрик. Он даже оторвался от своего занятия и теперь прожигал Уоррена взглядом.</p>
<p>Тот не тушевался: слишком многое случалось в жизни, чтобы опасаться игры в гляделки, даже с горгульей.</p>
<p>— Мало ли. Кому-то не понравился мой профессиональный интерес.</p>
<p>— Ты бы узнал об этом первым. Посмертно. Девчонку зовут Блум Берри, скажешь, что от меня.</p>
<p>— Благодарю, — бросил Уоррен равнодушно. — Куда идти?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Блум Берри готовила поздний ужин. Скоро с работы должна была прийти Фета, голодная и усталая. Тихий стук в дверь заставил её выключить воду и отставить в сторону сковороду. Она не ждала гостей, а у Феты есть ключи.</p>
<p>Уоррен тем временем с досадой стучал когтем по металлической пластине, прикрывающей замочную скважину. Приглашения ему не требовалось — расхожая выдумка бульварных писак, однако врываться в чужой дом было верхом непрофессионализма, хоть и времени у пропавшей девочки оставалось всё меньше.</p>
<p>Блум Берри, затаившаяся на потолке, обрушилась на вторгшегося в её дом чужака. Рука, обращённая в ледяное лезвие, пронзила спину Уоррена и пригвоздила его к полу. Уоррен взвился, пытаясь сбросить оседлавшую его девицу, зазубрины на клинке заскрежетали по грудине. Хлестала кровь, Блум Берри пыталась выдрать руку из тела неожиданного посетителя, поняв, что его не убить обычным способом. Пока не спала ярость, рука не могла трансформироваться обратно. Они возились на полу в крови, раня друг друга, пока Блум Берри не прикрикнула:</p>
<p>— Спокойно! Да тише ты! Я сейчас вытащу руку, если ты не перестанешь дёргаться.</p>
<p>Уоррен в ответ прихватил её когтями за икру, изогнулся и сорвался с зазубренного лезвия. Сидевшую на его спине Блум Берри подбросило вверх, она уцепилась за стену и по штукатурке съехала на пол.</p>
<p>Гостеприимная хозяйка, даром, что в крови и известке. Уоррен глубоко задышал, заращивая сквозную рану. Выходило плохо: регенерация сбоила. Несколько минут он царапал половицы и корчился, пока не остановилась кровь.</p>
<p>— Итак, ты… Вампир?</p>
<p>— А ты кого ожидала увидеть? — поднявшийся Уоррен недовольно обнажил клыки. Водолазка была распорота спереди и сзади, плащ на спине разошёлся по шву и являл собой два куска окровавленной бесполезности. Уоррен сдернул его с плеч. — Последнюю тряпку испортила, сучка!</p>
<p>Блум Берри не стала препираться. Вампир был прав: она погорячилась. Но в городе пропадают подростки, она должна защитить свой дом и свою девочку.</p>
<p>Уоррен, не таясь, разглядывал светлую мулатку с белыми волосами, сопоставляя факты и делая вывод, что перед ним ледяной демон. Он встряхнул остатки плаща и повесил его на руку. В этом доме для него нет угрозы. Лишь для его чёртовой одежды.</p>
<p>Блум Берри рассудила так же. Лезвие вновь стало рукой, а она — девицей, ждущей домой возлюбленную.</p>
<p>— Говори, что тебе нужно, и исчезни. У меня дела личные.</p>
<p>— Для начала ты выдашь мне не меньше пяти яиц, чтобы я зажил. После…</p>
<p>— Блум?</p>
<p>Уоррен молниеносно очутился у дверей и оскалился в бедное лицо вошедшей. Фета в ужасе вытаращила ярко накрашенные глаза, Блум Берри метнулась к ним, однако Уоррен уже опускал когтистую руку, занесённую для удара.</p>
<p>— Человеческая… девчонка? — фыркнул он.</p>
<p>Тепло и запах юного человеческого тела на миг всколыхнули здоровый голод вампира. После — снова тупое равнодушие. Глоток опиумной крови каждое утро перед сном — и забываешь и о городе, и о том, кто ты есть и что делаешь в этом мире.</p>
<p>— А ты кто… такой?</p>
<p>— Кровосос он, — сказала Блум Берри. — Милая, сходи завтра в Молл, у нас закончился сахар. И лёд. И не забудь лимон. А сейчас беги в свою комнату. Закончу с делами и принесу тебе вкусного.</p>
<p>Ледяные демоны обожали замороженный сахарный сироп. Блум Берри млела от сочетания сладости с кислыми нотками цитрусовых. Уоррену не было никакого дела до её вкусовых предпочтений. Работа.</p>
<p>Они направились на кухню, и там, не забывая пожирать яйца, Уоррен вкратце рассказал о деле, что знает и кто его послал. Блум Берри внимательно выслушала его, то хмурясь, то прищуриваясь. Венчик в её руках мелькал с немыслимой скоростью. Фета очень любила фисташковый крем.</p>
<p>— Слышала пару слов о чём-то подобном. — Венчик отправился в загроможденную посудой раковину, миска с кремом — в маленький холодильник. — Мимоходом, ясное дело.</p>
<p>— Ясное, — кивнул Уоррен.</p>
<p>Когда нужно было достать информацию, он превращался в терпеливое и кроткое существо, смирно сидящее на стуле с разодранным плащом в руках. Рана затягивалась, только пропитавшая водолазку кровь причиняла неудобства.</p>
<p>— Например?</p>
<p>— Тебя ведь интересует не то, что некоторые стиптизёрши сильно младше ста лет?</p>
<p>— В точку.</p>
<p>— Загвоздка в том, что на торговлю малолетками происходящее не тянет. Исчезнувшим девочкам, как и мальчикам, больше 200 лет, почти всем. Я бы поняла ещё, были бы они красавцами, но ведь самых страшных выбрали. Может у кого-то фетиш такой, извращенцев хватает.</p>
<p>— М-м-м, интересно, — протянул Уоррен без малейшей заинтересованности.</p>
<p>Его вниманием завладела банка с лимонным джемом на столе. Уоррен проглотил слюну с привкусом крови. Когда он в последний раз позволял себе какое-либо лакомство? В позапрошлом месяце? Нюх раздражал аромат фисташек и сиропа. Домашний уют, который он не мог себе позволить, да и не хотел. Иначе разожрётся и ляжет на кровать, с которой вставать будет только в сортир, и то не точно.</p>
<p>— Как-то я на задний двор вышла, а там дверь незаметная, и неясно совсем, куда ведёт. Вроде на кухню, а вроде куда-то мимо. И знак на ней мелом — треугольник в листах. Больше ничего не успела увидеть: из-за угла охранник вышел, не который у бара в носу ковыряет, а тот, который возле самого хозяина трётся, наорал на меня, ублюдина, и сопроводил обратно в клуб. При этом рассказал, что меня ожидает, если я ещё раз там появлюсь. Пришлось лезвие достать и погладить его по шее. После этого как-то не задалось у меня общение с персоналом клуба. В итоге не успела оглянуться — уволили без выходного пособия.</p>
<p>Уоррен покивал и отвернулся от пузатой банки.</p>
<p>— Ещё что-то?</p>
<p>Блум Берри задумалась. Она выложила вампиру бесплатно информацию, которая может обернуться большими неприятностями для неё и её девочек. Говорить сверх того — значит увеличивать возможную опасность. Хватит с него.</p>
<p>В кухне появилось ещё одно действующее лицо. Лита, уже разодетая и раскрашенная для ночной работы, громко спросила:</p>
<p>— Где мой ужин, Блум? И постирала ли ты вещи?</p>
<p>— Лита, чуть позже давай? — повернулась к ней Блум Берри. — Неразумно требовать ужина перед незнакомым вампиром, он захочет присоединиться.</p>
<p>— Я не пью кровь, — равнодушно сказал Уоррен, — десять лет или около того.</p>
<p>Лита с любопытством уставилась на него. Она слышала про добровольный отказ от крови, но впервые видела собрата, добровольно вступившего в это дерьмо.</p>
<p>Уоррен осмотрел её короткую кожаную юбку, длинные ноги в чёрных чулках и прислушался к себе. Ничего не шевельнулось.</p>
<p>— Вторая девица? Ещё и вампирша. С обеими живёшь?</p>
<p>— Мои потребности трудно удовлетворить.</p>
<p>— Оправдываться перед кровососом? Ещё чего!  Не ходи на Джули сегодня. Горгульи совсем распоясались, не хочу, чтобы ты попала под удар. Поработай на Озири-Мун.</p>
<p>Уоррена это не касалось никоим образом, но он все же уточнил, когда Лита обулась и ушла:</p>
<p>— Так ты ими торгуешь?</p>
<p>— Надо же как-то на жизнь зарабатывать. А так я благое дело делаю, защищаю девчонок за небольшой, между прочим, процент.</p>
<p>«Завидуешь, кровосос, как есть завидуешь», — подумала Блум Берри, посмеиваясь Уоррену в лицо.</p>
<p>«Завидую, сучка, завидую, — угрюмо щерился Уоррен в ответ. — Мне бы пару девок, приносящих баксы, на которые я смогу позволить себе не только фисташковый десерт».</p>
<p>— Кое-что ещё хотела сказать. Охранники что-то болтали о нежити в подвале. Зомби или что-то такое.</p>
<p>Маловероятно. Скорее, работорговлей этот сидх промышляет.</p>
<p>— Я узнал всё, что ты хотела мне рассказать. Пойду, — Уоррен встал. — Сейчас решим вопрос о компенсации.</p>
<p>— Не поняла, — подбоченилась Блум Берри, — это ты о чём?</p>
<p>— Плащ, — напомнил Уоррен и встряхнул означенную деталь одежды, которую всё это время держал в руках, — который ты разодрала.</p>
<p>— Двадцать баксов. Больше не дам.</p>
<p>«Опиумная кровь», — промелькнуло у Уоррена в голове. Деньги он взял. Порванный плащ выбросил в мусорный контейнер рядом с домом. Начинало болеть горло: инкубационный период у кровавой лихорадки весьма короткий.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>На входе клуба ему ожидаемо преградили путь. Уоррен как мог привёл себя в порядок, однако все равно остался взъерошенным вампиром в драной окровавленной одежде.</p>
<p>— Приглашение, — потребовал надутый охранник. Его глаза оценивающе скользили по Уоррену. Снова оборотень, лис.</p>
<p>— Я лично знаком с владельцем этой дыры.</p>
<p>— Сомневаюсь, — насмешливо сказал второй оборотень. — Он не водит дружбу с кровососами-бомжами. А ты, вроде, ещё и коп.</p>
<p>— Не коп он. Детектив на пособии, — загоготал лис, тряхнув зачёсанными на бок белыми, как известь, волосами. — Что случилось, детка, кто-то надрал твой бледный зад? Проваливай, или мы поможем.</p>
<p>— Извини, дружище. Не могу, — посетовал Уоррен. — Очень важное дело к вашему боссу.</p>
<p>— Босс не в настроении.</p>
<p>— Отговорка что надо, классика. Нуара обсмотрелся?</p>
<p>Лис ожидаемо повёлся на провокацию:</p>
<p>— Чё ты…</p>
<p>— Эй! — забеспокоился второй. — Босс не будет доволен, если на пороге его заведения вампиру намнут бока.</p>
<p>— И давно мои люди сходу определяют, какие эмоции вызовут у меня их поступки? —</p>
<p>заинтересованный голос легко перекрыл и музыку, и гомон пытающихся попасть в клуб существ.</p>
<p>О’Моран тоже был сидхом. Тоже рыжим, с длинными, сложенными в несколько раз волосами, перетянутыми шнурком. Он щурил на Уоррена пронзительно-серые глаза и, улыбаясь еле заметно, двигал челюстями: пережёвывал жвачку. Он слышал об Уоррене Лэнсе и одно время собирался нанять его для своего внутреннего расследования.</p>
<p>Отмахнувшись от начавших лебезить оборотней, О’Моран кивком призвал Уоррена следовать за ним в клуб.</p>
<p>Тусовщики с завистью смотрели ему вслед, кто-то на секунду даже пожалел о том, что не вампирской породы. В любое заведение сидхов путь открыт, если будешь благосклонен: выпусти клыки, а на закуску позволь залезть тебе под юбку или в штаны.</p>
<p>Клуб «Слепок» ничем не отличался от тысячи других точно таких же, за исключением того, что владельцем был сидх. В меру дорогой интерьер, в меру вкусные коктейли, привычно чуткий бармен и среднестатистические посетители подобных заведений: знакомятся, заливают горе или дурное настроение, расслабляются с помощью спиртного или чего-то позапрещённей.</p>
<p>О’Моран двигался быстро: он не любил остро пахнущую толпу, современная музыка вызывала у него головную боль и горькие воспоминания о былом. Уоррену путь сквозь длинный зал давался труднее: он прокусил палец. Короткая вспышка ярости оттого, что один из танцующих неосторожно толкнул его, завершилась привычным ритуалом. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре… Уоррен зарычал сквозь зубы: красный луч, на ходу наливаясь синевой, резанул по глазам. Пять. Шесть. Семь… Его снова прервали: вывалившийся из-за барной стойки в толпу оборотень пролил на него резко пахнущий анисом коктейль. Восемь. Девять!</p>
<p>Завершив ритуал, Уоррен развернулся, но неуклюжего оборотня и след простыл. Так что весь остальной путь: по узкому, разрисованному каллиграфическими надписями коридору, по металлической лестнице наверх — он проделал, кипя от злости.</p>
<p>О’Моран был невозмутим, он впитывал эмоции Уоррена и посмеивался, предвкушая, как останется с ним наедине. Очень уж он любил дразнить вампиров.</p>
<p>— Ну и что?</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Уоррен закрыл за собой дверь и повернулся к О’Морану, который занял своё кресло, вычурную багровую громадину, стоящую в центре моднейшего лофта. В отличие от Корнуолла, он не прятался за столом, создавая видимость солидного дельца, он был честен с собой (О’Морану была интересна исключительно прибыль, ведение дел он перепоручил своему помощнику Маклахану, вертлявому сидху второй ступени) и с окружающими. К тому же за многие тысячелетия ему так и не удалось отвыкнуть от роли правителя, зависимость от обтянутого бархатом кресла в современном интерьере чётко давала понять это.</p>
<p>Наученный опытом общения с сидхами, Уоррен остался стоять около двери. Облокотился на стену, поёрзал. Голые кирпичи сквозь прореху неприятно вдавились в спину.</p>
<p>— И зачем пожаловал?</p>
<p>— Я от Корнуолла, — соврал Уоррен.</p>
<p>— С трудом верится, — улыбнулся О’Моран. — Наслышан о тебе. Корнуолл бы не отпустил тебя к другому сидху.</p>
<p>Уоррен втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Ответ был резок:</p>
<p>— Даже если бы мы с ним трахались, он бы заебался меня на поводок сажать!</p>
<p>О’Моран рассмеялся:</p>
<p>— Воу, воу, парень! Не хотел задеть твоё вампирское самолюбие. Но реальность такова.</p>
<p>— Ничуть, — тон был ещё резче, чем прежде. Уоррена начинало мелко потряхивать, вся напускная невозмутимость улетучилась.</p>
<p>— Забыли, — О’Моран решил пойти по пути примирения. Излишне бурная реакция на закономерные явления немного озадачивала. — Чем могу быть полезен?</p>
<p>— Что-то не так с твоим клубом.</p>
<p>— Не понял.</p>
<p>Напрямую обвинять сидха в работорговле было чревато. Уоррен зашёл со стороны слухов.</p>
<p>— Всё ты понял. Болтают, что у тебя тут нежить завелась.</p>
<p>А резкий парень. О’Моран начинал проникаться. Верховодить он никому не даст, однако Уоррен не производил впечатления того, кого следовало опасаться. Скорее пожалеть и трахнуть: вид измученный и желтоглазый, как у любителя опиумной крови. У Корнуолла специфические вкусы.</p>
<p>Уоррен заметил, что его тщательно изучают, улыбнулся слабо, но нагло, чем сразил О’Морана наповал.</p>
<p>— Корнуолл избавился от клуба, потому что какой-то умник построил его на древних костях.</p>
<p>Сущие банальности. Значит, нежить не выдумка.</p>
<p>— Другими словами, под твоим клубом хреново кладбище?</p>
<p>— Небольшое. Я бы не заметил, если бы не проблемы. Клиенты не оценили появления призраков на столе для стриптиза.</p>
<p>— Досадно, — хмыкнул Уоррен, и О’Моран поддержал его смешком, он тоже находил ситуацию забавной в отличие от клиентов.</p>
<p>— Я пущу тебя вниз в обмен на одну услугу.</p>
<p>Требование Уоррену не понравилось.</p>
<p>— Я не пью кровь.</p>
<p>— Придётся, — О’Моран поиграл тёмными бровями. — И вампирские чары включить не забудь. Будь столь любезен.</p>
<p>Уоррен знал, что сидх просто так сотрудничать не будет, но цена сотрудничества оказалась высока. Выпив крови сидха, можно получить сильную зависимость. От опиатов, которые Уоррен употреблял регулярно, его и без того умеренное либидо пострадало ещё больше, так что разум не отшибёт, однако неприятные последствия всё равно будут. Не говоря уж от том, что придётся прервать многолетнее воздержание.</p>
<p>Отбросив за спину тяжёлый хвост, О’Моран повернул голову и провёл ладонью по обнажившейся шее, слегка надавил ногтем на кожу. При этом он неотрывно смотрел Уоррену в глаза.</p>
<p>— Или укус, — улыбнулся он одним уголком рта, — или прощай.</p>
<p>Притягательная шея всё усложняла. Уоррен невольно оскалился. Заметные отметины-веснушки, рыжая щетина. Магический запах крови сидха будоражил и будил голод. Будь проклята эта раса! Уоррен сглотнул. Утрата контроля не входила в его планы. Он задвигал пальцами. Два раза по девять, быстро, лихорадочно. В ноздри ударил запах аниса, напоминая о мокрой водолазке. Стало зябко. Кровь поможет согреться. Уоррен смирился. Отсчитал последнюю девятку и подошёл к креслу.</p>
<p>— Не вставай, — предупредил он. В грудь О’Морана упёрся когтистый палец. — На моих условиях.</p>
<p>— Много командуешь, кровосос, — фыркнул О’Моран, но вставать не стал.</p>
<p>Уоррен развернул кресло и уселся прямо сидху на колени, лицом к лицу. Руки помнили резкое движение, необходимое для того, чтобы развернуть и зафиксировать голову жертвы под нужным углом. О’Моран вздрогнул, хотя и ожидал и резкого обращения, и боли, вцепился в подлокотники. Застонал, но от удовольствия, обрушившегося на него так внезапно. Он готовился каждый раз, и каждый раз восхитительная будоражащая сладость укуса выбивала его из равновесия. Уоррен отозвался рычанием, глубже погрузил клыки в упругую плоть. Скрипнуло кресло, отчаянно, как кровать, на которой сплелись любовники. О’Моран схватил Уоррена за волосы, оторвал от своей шеи и впился губами в солёный мокрый рот.</p>
<p>Уоррен не стал увиливать от неожиданного поцелуя. Закономерное завершение процесса: с любым сидхом только дойди до тактильного контакта, он уж своего не упустит. Питание вампира — процесс довольно интимный. О’Моран нацелился на то, чтобы получить от Уоррена укус, глубокий поцелуй и одну из тех поз, которые практикуют без одежды, однако не учёл, что Уоррен превосходно контролировал свой аппетит и уровень ярости, подымающейся в крови. Так что руки О’Морана были перехвачены, пальцы заломлены до хруста, Уоррен оттянул зубами верхнюю губу сидха, выпустил и посмотрел ему в глаза.</p>
<p>— Об этом уговора не было, херов фэйри. Отцепился от меня!</p>
<p>О’Моран, кривясь — Уоррен поранил его клыками — столкнул вампира с себя. Пусть чёртов кровосос пока думает, что победил. То, что внизу, проучит его.</p>
<p>Платой за несколько минут удовольствия стала напитавшаяся кровью одежда и ноющая шея. В давние времена О’Моран спал на голой земле, долгие месяцы проводил в походах, собственноручно вырезал целое имение, полное воинов заклятого врага, теперь же стал настолько изнеженным, что чуть окровавленная одежда доставляла мучения. Хоть снова в поле иди. Джемпер поддался легко, майка заупрямилась. Уоррен наблюдал за попытками О’Морана разоблачиться с безопасного расстояния: снова отошёл к двери во избежание нежелательных контактов, щипал себя за отросшую за несколько часов щетину на подбородке, чтобы скрыть ухмылку. Занятное зрелище. Он кашлянул.</p>
<p>— Однако, — выговорил О’Моран, бросил одежду прямо на пол, представ перед Уорреном по пояс голым. — Один вопрос: не желаешь ли стать моим постоянным вампиром?</p>
<p>Уоррен изобразил рвотные позывы.</p>
<p>— Не верю, что я настолько дерьмово выгляжу или пахну. Дело не во мне?</p>
<p>— Почему каждый сидх, к которому я обращаюсь по важному делу, желает обсуждать со мной околосексуальные темы?</p>
<p>О’Моран засмеялся. Среди вампиров так мало действительно интересных экземпляров. Он склонит этого к партнёрству во что бы то ни стало.</p>
<p>— Инстинкты, — он вытер майкой окровавленную шею и грудь, пигментные пятна на его коже были тёмные и крупные. — Намёк понял. Вот ключ. Дверь через кухню. Ты увидишь его сразу же.</p>
<p>О’Моран был прав. Маленький треугольник Уоррен увидел, едва вошёл в крошечную, пропахшую плесенью и грибком подсобку. Закрытая дверь заглушила последние отзвуки музыки и вскоре Уоррен уловил низкий вибрирующий гул. Охранные чары, само собой, от магических существ.</p>
<p>Знак, нарисованный углём на кирпичной стене, испускал слабое свечение. Всякого рода мистического опыта у Уоррена было хоть отбавляй, поэтому он не полез щупать символ руками. Достал из заднего кармана кожаный чехол с электронной записной книжкой и ввёл в поле поиска «символы сидхов». Пролистал все двенадцать страниц, но не нашёл ничего похожего. Обратившись к разделу «Высшая магия», Уоррен нашёл символ, отдалённо напоминающий искомый.</p>
<p>Снять Илдир, или некротическую печать защиты от высших магических существ, было невозможно без слова создателя. А создателя ещё предстоит отыскать. К счастью, Уоррен не был вампиром-малолеткой, которых не пускали в Архив. К счастью, он был учеником Арвазора Арабского, самого таинственного мага XVI века (на деле самого безалаберного и чванливого вампирского ублюдка и по совместительству обладателя самой полной библиотеки по вампирской магии). Именно Арвазор своими бесконечными оргиями привил Уоррену равнодушие к сексу и острое желание в магии превзойти и учителя, и всех его любимчиков. Жил Уоррен не рвал, учился, не напрягаясь, и если не считать случаев с неудачным призывом или нечаянного сотворения нерушимых печатей, был одним из лучших в учёном коллективе. Уж заклинание поиска сущностей он освоил в совершенстве.</p>
<p>На дюйм Уоррен не донёс пальцы до кирпича. Несколько отрывистых слов на явине, языке древних заклинателей, вызвали образ существа, заточённого внутри печати.</p>
<p>Уоррен уже имел проблемы с вампирским советом, называл их жидкокровыми сидхскими прихлебателями и горгульими подстилками, особенно главу совета Троя Линдси и его помощницу Амариллу Сойберг, бесплотный образ которой он сейчас лицезрел. С нижней части неподвижного лица была спущена кожа, белели кости черепа и обнажившиеся зубы.</p>
<p>То, что вампир был заключён в охранный символ, означало только одно: он был мёртв. Колдун замешал магию на его горячей крови и для верности приправил слюной горгульи. Кто-то совсем не утруждал себя соблюдением законов.Извлекалось пленённое создание из символа вещью, которая соприкасалась с ним при жизни.</p>
<p>Уоррен выдернул из бумажника порядком смятую листовку «Вместе мы…», очень кстати оказавшуюся в кармане, расправил и прижал прямо ко лбу Амариллы.</p>
<p>— Кто убил тебя? — спросил Уоррен и соединил щепотью пальцы левой руки, чтобы слышать, что скажет дух.</p>
<p>Однако Амарилла завизжала и суетливо забилась о стены, она не могла вырваться из этого помещения, не понимала, что умерла и продолжала искать выход, нервируя Уоррена. Тот, закусив губы, сжимал и разжимал кулаки. На девятый раз отросшие ногти пропороли ладонь. Запах крови привлёк духа. Амарилла дёрнулась и замерла в воздухе, голова её медленно повернулась назад.</p>
<p>— Надо же, — вздохнула она, — никогда не думала, что моя попка выглядит вот так.</p>
<p>— Тебя убили, — сказал Уоррен чуть злорадно. Облизал ладонь и вытер её об одежду. — Вспоминай, кто это сделал, что предшествовало, где произошло.</p>
<p>Амарилла повернулась всем своим призрачным корпусом и подняла руку, чтобы ощупать левое ухо, типичный жест обеспокоенного вампира. Нелегко после продолжительной жизни переключиться на не менее продолжительную смерть.</p>
<p>— От него несло горгульей, женщиной и сидхом, — сказала она. Челюсти не шевелились, навек застыв в оскале. — Я проснулась уже мёртвой, убили во сне. Но запах убийцы был силён, въелся в эти стены. До сих пор здесь воняет! — снова сорвалась Амарилла на визг банши. — Ты не чувствуешь? Принюхайся! Аж кишки наружу выворачивает! Хорошо, что я мертва.</p>
<p>— Итак, горгулья, сидх, женщина. Положим, это горгулья, тёршаяся у сидхов и убившая женщину… какой расы, кстати?</p>
<p>Амарилла замерла на месте, развернулась и набросилась на Уоррена. Как этот тупой вампир-маргинал мог так туго соображать?</p>
<p>— Это была женщина! — крик взорвался прямо в голове Уоррена: Амарилла пролетела сквозь него.</p>
<p>— У горгулий нет женщин, что ты такое… мелешь! — Уоррена выпад разозлил, однако он закрылся и ничем не выдал своей эмоции. Новоиспечённые духи обычно глухи к переживаниями, не сразу учатся распознавать их. Он обернулся к Амарилле, в ступоре таращившейся на пустые полки старого шкафа. — Это знает любой пятидесятилетний сопляк.</p>
<p>— Есть в этом мире вещи, которые узнаешь после смерти. После того, как они становятся её причиной.</p>
<p>Амарилла приняла факт смерти. Отрицать своё состояние после того, как прошла материальное тело насквозь, было бессмысленно.</p>
<p>«Допустить подобное можно», — подумал Уоррен, однако назидательный голос в голове бесил и информация вызвала отторжение. Вампиры тоже люди и тоже имеют право на необдуманные и эмоциональные поступки, о которых потом принято жалеть. Если он не примет к сведению сказанное признаком — пойдёт по ложному следу, может, даже подвергнет опасности свою жизнь, не говоря уж о том, что проволочка может убить тех, кого ему поручили спасти.</p>
<p>Уоррен вспомнил о том, что дома его ждёт опиумная кровь, и нетерпеливо вздохнул. Закончить поскорее чёртово дело, прийти к себе и на несколько ночей выпасть из жизни, употребляя по глотку отупляющей жидкости раз в сутки. Снова лежать на разобранной несвежей постели, пускать кровавые слюни и захлёбываться ощущением собственного ничтожества. Любимое занятие, а главное, как успокаивает!</p>
<p>Амарилла закончила исследование своего призрачного тела и повернулась к Уоррену.</p>
<p>— Почему я здесь? Как это произошло?</p>
<p>— Это?</p>
<p>— Почему ты жив?</p>
<p>Уоррен даже усмехнулся: живая Амарилла бесила его куда меньше мёртвой. Хотя бы задавала меньше тупых вопросов. Предпочитала общаться исключительно презрительными взглядами.</p>
<p>— А что со мной должно было случиться?</p>
<p>— Любой вампир, тронувший Илдир с заточенным в нём сородичем, сразу пошёл бы прахом. Любое существо, если его собрат внутри. Как ты остался в живых?</p>
<p>— Я не трогал знак.</p>
<p>— А как вскрыл печать?</p>
<p>— Магия, — Уоррен изобразил над своей головой арку радуги. — Вскрыл — и лады. Теперь отопри вход и можешь…</p>
<p>Его речь прервалась кашлем. Началось. Уоррен прижал руку ко рту и отнял её уже окровавленную.</p>
<p>— Кровавая лихорадка, — восхитилась Амарилла. — В смерти есть свои плюсы. Надеюсь, у тебя нет денег на лечение и ты сдохнешь.</p>
<p>Уоррен облизал ладонь и вытер её об одежду.</p>
<p>— Вход.</p>
<p>— И с какой стати бы мне показывать его тебе?</p>
<p>Через три года их с Уорреном вражде должно было стукнуть сорок лет. Уоррен критиковал любую её инициативу на благо общественности, вплоть до выбора шрифта на листовке. Собственно, поэтому она и оказалась у него в бумажнике: сунул, чтобы при удобном случае выразить своё несогласие с дизайном. Почему-то очень нравилось дразнить закон в её лице. Трой Линдси был куда менее привлекательной мишенью, может из-за того, что будь Уоррен более заинтересован в сексуальных похождениях, обязательно бы выяснил, насколько хорошо глава совета сосёт. А так он мастурбировал несколько раз, представляя, как перекатывает языком смуглые яйца этого отродья белого колониста и необразованной чернокожей вудуистки. Племя вампиров-негров, диких, всецело оторванных от цивилизации, в своё время наделало много шума в тёмном мире.</p>
<p>— С той стати, чтобы подосрать своему убийце…</p>
<p>«Неразумная чёртова баба», — повисло в воздухе. Впрочем, Амарилла не сомневалась, что означала выразительная пауза в конце эмоциональной фразы. Некоторые вампиры нахватались у людей нелепых идей, включая и ту, что женщина — слабое глупое существо. Несмотря на то, что многие вампирши сильнее и хитрее мужчин-вампиров. Уоррен жалок в попытках доказать самому себе обратное.</p>
<p>— Допустим. Что получу взамен?</p>
<p>— Взамен? — Уоррен не скрывал удивлённого злорадства. — Ну и какой же взамен может понадобиться призраку?</p>
<p>— Ты просишь меня, но делаешь это без уважения, — процитировала Амарилла известного персонажа. — Я, пожалуй, промолчу хотя бы ради того, чтобы ты обосрался с этим расследованием.</p>
<p>У Уоррена заболела голова и заныл клык. Амарилла с интересом следила за ним. Дёрганья её забавляли.</p>
<p>— Наш разговор малоконструктивен. Можно продолжить перебрасываться фекалиями, у меня полно времени, а можно всё же завести конструктивный разговор.</p>
<p>Даже в смерти Амарилла была королевой рассудительности, что изрядно бесило.</p>
<p>— Твоё предложение.</p>
<p>— Я на тебе О’Морана чувствую. Знаю, какой ты злостный расист, и подозреваю, чего тебе стоило попасть сюда. Очень жаль, что ты педераст, было бы забавнее, но сейчас ты пойдёшь и доставишь ему удовольствие орально в обмен на то, что я пущу тебя вниз.</p>
<p>Тьма и пламя! Смерть спекла этой женщине мозги.</p>
<p>— Мелочно-то как, — Уоррен покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Да. Твои придирки, знаешь ли, тоже не отличались особым изяществом.</p>
<p>— Ты же не думаешь, что я соглашусь.</p>
<p>— Лэнс. Ты мечтаешь оказаться дома, подальше от всякой суеты, от расследований, клиентов, лежать без движения, заглотив пинту опиумной крови, на которую сейчас у тебя нет денег. Ты сделаешь всё от тебя зависящее, чтобы разобраться с этим делом как можно быстрее.</p>
<p>Минетом Уоррена не испугать, но ведь после О’Моран не отстанет и будет при любом удобном и неудобном случае требовать продолжения. Уоррен сталкивался с настойчивыми сидхами, и Корнуолл — не самый прилипчивый из них.</p>
<p>Дрожащие пальцы снова пришли в движение. Будь всё девять раз проклято!</p>
<p>— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Хотел по-хорошему.</p>
<p>Амарилла напрасно думала, что Уоррен зависим от опиумной крови настолько, что пойдёт и сделает всё, что она требует, лишь бы поскорее разобраться с делом. Уоррен хоть и был наркоманом, но свою зависимость он контролировал.</p>
<p>Соль по-прежнему была действенным способом утихомирить духа. Соли у Уоррена с собой не было, зато внутри него — с избытком. Он мечтал облегчиться ещё с момента встречи с Фитцжеральдом. Уоррен неторопливо расстегнул ширинку. Амарилла завизжала от негодования. Тугая струя оросила Илдир сквозь её полупрозрачное тело. Она исчезла без звука, разлетелась прахом по стене. Илдир принял в себя её посмертную силу и с лёгким хлопком растворился, открывая путь вниз.</p>
<p>Пока Уоррен убирал член и застегивал ширинку, проявились контуры двери. Последним проступил дверной молоток в форме головы горгульи, большой, тяжёлый, порядком поржавевший. Кровавое дерьмо, ещё одна преграда! Сколько же их будет? Что за соперник по ту сторону двери?</p>
<p>Железная голова зашевелилось, вытянула рот трубочкой, зашамкала губами. И очень грязно выругалась. Уоррен на миг забыл о деле.</p>
<p>— Ты внутрь не попадёшь, кровосос. Разворачивайся и скачи к мамке. Выеби её за меня.</p>
<p>Столетия идут, а оскорбления до сих пор всё те же. Уоррен осклабился. И зашёлся кашлем. Кровь сплюнул себе под ноги.</p>
<p>— И что ты сделаешь, если я захочу пройти? — полюбопытствовал он, отдышавшись. — Вновь атакуешь меня замшелой остротой из репертуара плебейского комика XVIII века?</p>
<p>Голова надулась. До сих пор срабатывало. Что с этим-то мерзавцем не так? Обычно после оскорблений её атаковали и тут же получали обратно физический удар, струю пламени или ледышку в глаз — свой же удар, усиленный в десятикратном размере.</p>
<p>Уоррен ничего не знал о Привратших, тех, кто обращает гнев против проявивших его, и спасло его только равнодушие к тому, что других выводило из себя. Да и если бы он разъярился, трогать преграду магического свойства было неразумно — усвоено кровью и обгорелыми конечностями ещё три века назад.</p>
<p>Предстояло решить и эту головоломку. Уоррен раскрыл свою записную книжку, под издевательское ворчанье пролистал её до самого конца и захлопнул, не найдя ничего схожего.</p>
<p>— Может, и тебя обоссать? — убирая книжку в задний карман и застегивая его, задал Уоррен риторический вопрос. — Не поможет — так хоть душу отведу.</p>
<p>От злости Привратший чуть увеличился в размерах. Его самого ещё никогда не оскорбляли. Попросту не успевали. В голову Уоррену пришла одна весьма занимательная мысль. Всё равно, кроме времени, терять нечего.</p>
<p>— Интересно, а ты распробуешь мою мочу? Язык-то у тебя есть? Вкус же чувствуешь?</p>
<p>Уоррен продолжал засыпать голову вопросами различной степени похабности, строил догадки, рассуждал о её возможностях, предлагал поучиться определённым навыкам. А может, эти самые навыки есть, просто их развитие оставляет желать лучшего? Тогда сама судьба предрешила его появление!</p>
<p>Привратший пыхтел. Привратший ругался. С каждым предположением Привратший надувался всё больше и больше. Вопиющая разнузданность, вульгарность и нарушение всех мыслимых и немыслимых норм приличия! Монолог о пользе орального секса для общего самочувствия перемежался с предположениями, почему создателю Привратшего наскучила созданная им секс-игрушка.</p>
<p>— Неужели ты так плох? — патетически вопрошал Уоррен, только что руки не заламывал.</p>
<p>Сработало. Обуявшая Привратшего ярость достигла критической точки и превратила его в кусок бурлящего магического металла. Черты поплыли, левый глаз скрыли оплавившиеся рога. Привратший с трудом выталкивал из раскалённой глотки слова:</p>
<p>— Ты пожа. гл… леешь! Твои… гл… слова!..</p>
<p>Уоррен отошёл подальше, насколько это было возможно в таком тесном помещении, и провёл носком ботинка черту, устанавливая магическую преграду. Ожоги не входили в перечень его любимых увечий.</p>
<p>Никогда ещё Привратший не испытывал таких непонятных эмоций, одиночество и периодические пробуждения во имя долга сформировали некое подобие личности, неразрывно, впрочем, связанной с Творцом. Привратший знал, что конец близок, но и знал, что Творец узнает об этом и покарает…</p>
<p>Магический взрыв уничтожил массивную дверь. Защитный барьер принял на себя осколки горячего металла и расплавленные брызги.</p>
<p>Уоррен выждал немного, нарушил границу защитной линии и подошёл к чернеющему в кирпичной стене провалу. Прислушался. Опасности не ощущалось, ладони не чесались, даже пальцы соединить не хотелось.</p>
<p>Уоррен ступил на тёмную площадку и занёс ногу над первой ступенькой. После первого десятка — снова небольшая площадка. Из-за постоянного употребления опиумной крови ночное зрение Уоррена значительно ухудшилось, реакции были заторможены. Он наступил на растрескавшуюся площадку и ухнул вниз, увлекая за собой обломки. Уоррен успел замедлить падение, хоть и тяжело, но встал на свои две. А вот щит выставить не успел. Несколько довольно увесистых камней обрушились на него. Разбили голову, ударили в спину и плечо. Остальные Уоррен разметал в стороны.</p>
<p>Под землёй было тревожно. Уоррен представлял всю эту толщу, которая могла в один миг обрушиться на него и похоронить заживо. Как вампир, он не умрёт сразу, а ещё несколько ночей будет пытаться прокопать путь наверх. Это вам не шесть футов.</p>
<p>Уоррен сплюнул внезапно набежавшую слюну, та отдавала пылью. Поднял дрожащую руку. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь. Девять. Стало спокойнее. Тысячелетний предок, да что такое с ним? И не из таких передряг выбирался.</p>
<p>Он осмотрелся. Пещера выглядела обычным порождением природы, никакой магической чертовщины на первый взгляд. Уоррен просканировал окружающее пространство и отметил еле уловимую вибрацию. Он и не сомневался, что подозреваемый будет достаточно силён — так искусно замести следы! Только вот с детективом не повезло.</p>
<p>Одним из первых заданий Арвазора было обнаружение маскирующих чар. Он таким образом рассчитывал проредить число своих учеников, чтобы не возиться с бездарями. Уоррен увернулся от двух или трёх трупов бедолаг, прежде чем кто-то отразил заклятье защиты границ, которое рикошетом ушло в него. Два месяца Уоррен провалялся без сознания и очнулся уже с гиперчувствительностью к чарам мрачного искажения, отголоски которых, полусокрытые, сейчас звенели в пространстве.</p>
<p>Тихий зловещий треск наполнил пещеру, на первый взгляд не тронутую рукой разумного существа. Уоррен подобрался, готовый драться. Он озирался по сторонам, однако явной угрозы не проявилось. Новый приступ кашля, на этот раз долгий, скрутил его. Уоррен схватился за сталагмит и пока кашлял, от напряжения растер его в труху. Крови на полу было очень много. Дерьмово.</p>
<p>На кашель никто не сбежался. Ровно продолжало потрескивать нечто, невидимое глазу, как будто электрические заряды пробегали по шерсти.</p>
<p>Уоррен вытер рот, несколько раз с хрипом втянул воздух. В груди начинало печь. Это может поспособствовать тому, что он не доведёт расследование до конца. Привычным жестом он стряхнул с пальцев мокрый от крови крошеный камень. Хватит прохлаждаться, дело ждёт.</p>
<p>Следующая пещера, вход в которую прятался за вьющимся растением, напоминающим остролист, оказалась гораздо больше. Она была озарена бледным светом: его испускали огромные грибы, заполонившие пещеру. Они росли на стенах, на потолке и так ужасно воняли мертвечиной, что заслезились глаза. Охранка от оборотней. Наверняка есть что-то и от вампиров, нужно не прощёлкать, если он рассчитывает выбраться наверх живым. Страха Уоррен не испытывал уже давно, только тупую настороженность. Опиумная кровь сильно тормозит мыслительные процессы и притупляет чувство опасности.</p>
<p>Грибы извивались на своих толстых ножках, качали мясистыми шляпками, сверху на Уоррена посыпались удушающе вонючие споры. Терпимо. Лишь бы не финистерии, хрен выведешь потом этих паразитов. В прошлый раз финистерии изрядно попортили ему жизнь: вызвали прободение кишечника, которое он долго и мучительно заращивал. Пожрать денег не хватает и на дурь, а тут ещё на лекарства тратиться. Матом Уоррен помянул Бланшер и кровавую лихорадку. Снова лечиться, сплошные траты!</p>
<p>Вход в следующую пещеру отделялся обитой железом дверью. Ну вот, уже цивилизация. Надоедливых дверных молотков видно не было. Уоррен просканировал пальцами пространство, подошёл чуть ближе — все спокойно, без магии. Он привычно прикусил ноготь на мизинце и запрокинул голову, чтобы прикинуть, что мог упустить. Гриб, росший над дверным косяком, плюнул смердящими спорами прямо ему в лицо.</p>
<p>Ещё с некоторое время Уоррен отплёвывался и вытирался рукавом. Он задыхался от вони, споры на вкус были горькими, они светились на одежде, а вся колония грибов принялась будто одобрительно покачивать своими сраными шляпками.</p>
<p>Далёкий тихий звук раздался из-за двери. Уоррен навострил уши, но звук больше не повторялся. Он закрыл глаза, надавил пальцами на глазные яблоки, пытаясь вспомнить, на что был похож этот звук, и идентифицировать его. Механический скрежет, как скрип колеса или шестерёнки. Может присутствие живого существа запускало какой-то механизм?</p>
<p>Самому соваться в дверь было чревато. Уоррен достал из кармана зачарованные перчатки и надел их. Оглядевшись по сторонам, выбрал самый крупный гриб и выдернул его. Гриб издал тонкий противный свист и зашевелился, пытаясь выскользнуть из рук и снова прорасти в груде камней, заменяющих почву. Пришлось прижать его к груди, вдыхая мелкими глотками, поудобнее перехватить и придушить. Уоррен сжимал ножку под самой шляпкой до тех пор, пока гриб не перестал шевелиться. Уже чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту, Уоррен дрожащими пальцами правой руки совершил ритуал девяти. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять. Раз… два… девять. Девять. Девять!</p>
<p>Стал легче, но ненамного. Уоррен стёр испарину с лица, окончательно вымазавшись в светящейся пыли. Гори в аду эти грибы и колдуны, их выведшие!</p>
<p>Уоррен размахнулся и треснул по двери поникшим грибом. Его не оглушило молнией, дверь не превратилась в кракена, его печень не истлела в мгновение ока внутри его брюха. Значит, дверь — всего лишь дверь. Он даже обрадовался, перед тем как очередной приступ жесточайшего кашля скрутил его.</p>
<p>Уоррен сплюнул раз или два натекшую в рот кровь, а лёгкие всё выталкивали и выталкивали её. Дерьмовый из него сейчас боец, придётся экономить силы перед решающей схваткой, которая наверняка случится в конце пути.</p>
<p>Уоррен тяжело встал. Поднял извивающийся гриб и с размаху ударил о дверь. Он выбивал из лилового тельца глухие чавкающие звуки, пока не разломилась шляпка и по двери не потекла грибная жидкость, прожигая её насквозь. От вони заслезились глаза. Уоррен снова надсадно раскашлялся, чтобы приглушить кашель, он прижимал к губам запястье, ранил его о клыки и отнял, когда рукав пропитался смешавшейся кровью. У вампиров быстрая регенерация, на часок ещё хватит при учёте того, что он не получит серьёзных ран.</p>
<p>Каждый вдох отдавался болью в лёгких. Простое поддерживающее заклинание ненадолго купирует боль и отнимет чуть сил. Уоррен подождал, пока полегчает, но на смену боли приходила тревога. Пальцы вновь начали свой танец, в довершение он едва не сломал левый клык, выстукивая зубами положенное количество раз. Полегчало. Кое-как Уоррен стянул перчатки и с размаху бросил их на каменный пол.</p>
<p>Всё это время он, раскинув ноги, сидел на каменном полу. Крупная капля пота ползла по виску, тело было чужим и деревянным. Глубоко в голове, за глазами, поселилась тупая боль. Уоррен выплюнул попавшую в рот прядь, упёрся влажными ладонями в стену и начал вставать.</p>
<p>Перво-наперво он заглянул в прожжённое отверстие и, не заметив никакой опасности, приоткрыл дверь и осторожно просочился внутрь. Гриб вяло дернулся, когда на него наступили тяжёлым ботинком.</p>
<p>Опасность накрыла удушающе-горькой пеленой, чуть только Уоррен вошёл в небольшую пещеру, больше напоминающую комнату.</p>
<p>На стенах чадили масляные лампы. Кто-то совсем не умел экономить. Уоррен посмотрел под ноги — он шагал по полустёртым, мелом начерченным неведомым знаками, пока не дошёл до прямоугольного камня, очень напоминающего изукрашенный знакомыми узорами алтарь. Острые углы перемежались со спиралями, а вот… Уоррен нахмурился и недовольно оскалил зубы, увидев нечто, напоминающее трискель. Сидх орудовал, лопни его потроха! И почему он совсем не удивлён?</p>
<p>Знакомый звук, который Уоррен уже слышал с той стороны двери, прошелестел по заросшей густым неестественно зелёным лишайником стене. Алтарь был пустым, мёртвая глыба чёрного камня, на глянцевой поверхности дробился свет ламп. Уоррен еле сдержал так некстати напавший на него приступ кашля, приложив кулак к губам, будто пытаясь затолкать его обратно.</p>
<p>Он подошёл ближе к алтарю, на котором медленно проступали контуры лица. Оно двигалось, несмотря на то, что было словно высечено в каменной толще. Играли желваки, шевелились челюсти. Уоррен знал это существо: пропавшая три года назад Хлоя, одинокая вампирша с Броун-стрит. Её глаза были плотно закрыты, сшиты тончайшими, еле заметными нитями. Ювелирная работа. Вот только для чего все эти ухищрения? На сэйкред–вуду не похоже, да и зачем кому-то устранять мирных жителей посредством мощнейший магии? Ни один из пропавших вампиров не стоил таких хлопот. А это что? Уоррен дотронулся до изгибающегося камня, под его пальцами лицо Хлои перетекло в лицо Натана, ещё одного исчезнувшего подростка-вампира. Заинтересованный Уоррен медленно убрал руку и всмотрелся в изменившиеся черты. Натан выглядел взрослее, чем он его запомнил. Значит, дети живы.</p>
<p>Поверхность алтаря зарябила, истончилась. Лицо исчезло, на Уоррена глянуло собственное отражение, после пропало и оно, затянутое внутрь тёмного омута.</p>
<p>Он наклонился ближе, но тревожность окатила его ледяной волной. Уоррен оказался в другом конце пещеры, прежде чем чёрная жижа плеснула в разные стороны. С шипением плавился пол, уничтоженная лампа стекала вниз расплавленным стеклом и металлом. В спёртом воздухе стоял горький запах жжёного каучука. Не отрывая глаз от алтаря, дрожащей рукой Уоррен вытер вспотевший лоб. Такой странной магии он ещё не встречал.</p>
<p>Кровавая лихорадка брала своё: понемногу слабели конечности. Голова закружилась, как распухла, огромный молот внутри неё шарахнул по мозгам. Уоррен тихо зашипел от боли. Нужно поторопиться, завершить до того, как начнутся галлюцинации.</p>
<p>Работоспособность была практически на нуле, реакции — тоже. Уоррен сотворил исцеляющее заклинание ещё раз, влил в него больше сил, чем требовалось, и с облегчением выдохнул. Тут же забулькал горлом, проглотил кровь и поднялся.</p>
<p>— Раз, два, три, четыре… — скороговоркой пробормотал он, соединяя пальцы. Немного успокоился, подышал, сдерживая кашель, и с опасением приблизился к алтарю.</p>
<p>Развороченная магическим взрывом поверхность больше не отражала свет. И, похоже, то был не алтарь: в темной глубине квадратного люка обнаружилась лестница, ведущая вниз. Этот путь когда-нибудь закончится?</p>
<p>Оплавленный камень, гладкий, на ощупь ещё тёплый, напоминал свечи, чёрный мрачный провал — путь в преисподнюю. Зачем понадобилось прятать чёртово кладбище? Так много вопросов…</p>
<p>Конструкция лестницы подразумевала спуск лицом к ступеням. Крепко взявшись за оплавленные бортики, Уоррен примерился к первой ступени лестницы, напоминающей вход в шахту.</p>
<p>«Путь надо было загодя проверить», — подумал он, одновременно ставя ногу на перекладину.</p>
<p>Ничего не произошло. Уоррен устало выдохнул и нервно облизнулся. Пока что везёт. Бросил последний взгляд на пещеру, метко харкнул кровью в ближайшую лампу и начал спуск.</p>
<p>Шахта была узкой, за короткий путь Уоррен ободрал плечи и порвал рукав. Светлый квадрат над головой постепенно тускнел, так что он не разглядел, что коснулось его лица, вызвав дрожь омерзения. Забыв обо всем, Уоррен отцепился от лестницы, упёрся локтями в стены шахты и, постанывая, принялся яростно тереть лицо. Паника накатывала вместе с тошнотой, с кислой слюной, с головной болью. Усилием воли он оторвал от лица левую руку, без быстро защёлкал пальцами, без конца считая до девяти. Антисептик остался в кармане пальто, которое отправилось в мусорную корзину. А какая-то дрянь неизвестного происхождения смазала его по лицу, а он не может продезинфицировать; что, если она заразная… Уоррен тихо взвыл и заработал пальцами ещё интенсивнее.</p>
<p>Паника понемногу отступала, привычный ритуал добавил увечий: в тесноте Уоррен разбил локти, содрал их до мяса, о чем свидетельствовал сильный запах крови. Мысли скакали от болезнетворных микробов на лице до древнего кладбища, мёртвых детей и неведомого злодея. Внезапно он испытал сильнейший приступ клаустрофобии и чуть не свалился с лестницы. Торопливо переставляя ноги, достиг твёрдой поверхности спустя полминуты. Некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы успокоиться.</p>
<p>Через ленивую подземную реку был перекинут широкий мост, ведущий прямо к воротам древнего кладбища.</p>
<p>Путешествие подошло к концу. Впереди — самое сложное.</p>
<p>Воздух был влажным, прохладным и пах водорослями: не исключено, что на кладбище имелся другой вход, достаточно широкий, со стороны моря.</p>
<p>Уоррен потратил ещё немного сил, чтобы залечить наружные раны. Негоже являться, благоухая, как аппетитная жертва.</p>
<p>Было тихо. Подземная река с еле слышным шелестом несла свои воды, притупленный слух Уоррена различал со стороны кладбища не то стоны, не то вздохи. Слегка касаясь почерневших бронзовых перил, Уоррен в семь шагов преодолел мост. Ветер холодил тело сквозь изодранную водолазку.</p>
<p>Облепленные светлячками ворота мерцали, он без труда толкнул створку.</p>
<p>Кладбище его заворожило. Ни одного склепа, куда ни глянь — низкие надгробия, поросшие мхом кельтские кресты и крупные светлячки среди могил. Под высоченным рельефным сводом пещеры висели три холодных магических огня, из-за чего казалось, что он на залитом лунным светом кладбище на поверхности. Множество могил были пристанищем для болтливого плюща, это его шёпот слышался с той стороны моста. Уоррен зорко посматривал вокруг: О’Моран упоминал и о призраках.</p>
<p>Здешний болтливый плющ, заполонивший и еле угадывающиеся тропинки, и главную, мощёную белым камнем дорогу, был настырным и наглым. Лез под ноги, пытался присосаться к подошве и ловко отдёргивал свои резиновые стебли от справедливого возмездия. Уоррен терпел: сейчас швыряться магией налево и направо было опасно. Призовёшь что-нибудь на свою голову, и лишние силы, которые и без того на исходе, потратишь.</p>
<p>Дорога забирала вверх, он успел раздавить четыре сочных побега, как навстречу, источая волны ужаса, вылетел неплотный призрак.</p>
<p>На вампиров призрачный ужас действовал слабо, а этот дух вдобавок был на грани ухода в Иной мир, угасающим оттиском стародавнего времени. Но визжал громко, как свежий.</p>
<p>Уоррен молча остановился. По спине тёк пот, в голове снова начинал тяжко, медленно бухать колокол. Изничтожить бы проклятую тварь, на субатомы разнести, чтобы в Иной мир ушло одно лишь воспоминание.</p>
<p>Беснующийся вокруг дух вскоре заподозрил неладное. Уставился пустыми глазами на существо перед ним, мотнул головой. Призрак оруженосца короля древности Брана Сивого, свергнутого и изгнанного с Изумрудных островов ещё в пятисотом веке до Года Рождения, ничему не научился за свою короткую жизнь. Даже пугал примитивно, мог бы поднять камень — бросил бы, а так приходилось довольствоваться лишь потрясанием кулаков и воем: загробная жизнь лишила его связных мыслей.</p>
<p>В арсенале Уоррена было заклинание, развеивающее призраков, особенно таких слабых, без следа, но теперь он сам, дрожащий, окровавленный, с нарушенной регенерацией, был слабее любого призрака начала эпохи. Поэтому он брёл и брёл вперёд, пока не услышал хлопок над головой.</p>
<p>Магические луны над кладбищем разгорались всё ярче. Поначалу они раскачивались, после пришли в движение, засуетились друг вокруг друга и свились в серебристый уроборос. Во все стороны брызгали белые искры, они гасли, не долетая до земли. Уоррен оглянулся — надоедливый призрак колыхался у надгробного камня с затёртыми надписями. Слияние подземных лун обездвижило его.</p>
<p>Мощный зов, в котором перекрутились несчастье и магия, коснулся его сознания, и была в нём такая обречённость, что Уоррена, отупевшего от боли и неспособного переживать за других, передёрнуло. Напрочь позабыв о призраке, он двинулся вперёд.</p>
<p>Дорога белого камня привела к круглой площадке в центре кладбища. Уоррен отстранённо порадовался, что измождение не дало ему заорать в голос. Он только хрипло простонал и поднёс к лицу дрожащую руку.</p>
<p>На гранитных плитах в окружении высоченных, подпирающих своды пещеры колонн лепестками раскинулось пять тел на плотных подстилках. Приглядевшись, Уоррен заметил, что все они срощены между собой ровно посередине. Существа сочетали в себе женскую грудь и мужские гениталии. Их шеи крепились к длинному сегментарному телу без каких-либо признаков головы и конечностей. Просто продолговатый лоснящийся кусок раздутой плоти, напоминающий жирного червя, и бесполезные придатки, срощенные оплывшей соединительной тканью. Вместо конечностей — жалкие обрубки.</p>
<p>Тела шевелились. Беззвучно открывали рты, под плотно зашитыми веками угадывалось движение глазных яблок. Животы были раздуты. Уоррен смотрел на всё это и перебирал в уме слова, которые в достаточной мере опишут происходящее родне пропавших детей. Вот она, Лана Блашер, вернее, половина её тела.</p>
<p>«Вашу дочь объединили с тем парнишкой, помните, Вилли, пропавшим семь лет назад. Зачем? А хер его знает. Они были как будто беременные».</p>
<p>Вот что тревожило местных духов настолько, что они устремлялись наверх. О’Моран, ублюдок, не может не знать, что тут творится, и покрывает того, кто это делает.</p>
<p>Уоррен вовремя отступил за колонну: из темноты кладбища к площади спускалась Сидра, колдунья старых добрых тёмных времен бесправия и кровавых жертвоприношений. Она опиралась на посох, длинное свободное платье поблескивало от попавшей на него микроскопической магической пыли. Рыжие волосы слиплись от маслянистой грязи, на широком лице бледные серые глаза, как на художественно обработанном фото. Уоррен отметил, что тяга испить её крови в разы слабее, чем обычно, значит, полукровка. Сыграет на руку.</p>
<p>Сидра повернулась — в холодном голубом свете Уоррен увидел, что левая часть её лица неподвижна, кожа как растрескавшийся камень. Об этом и твердила Амарилла, надо же, сучка права оказалась. И какие могут быть способности у этого существа?</p>
<p>Почти сразу же Сидра обнаружила его присутствие. Задрала голову, открыла рот, смешно поводя острым вздёрнутым носом. Посох с размаху вошёл в землю.</p>
<p>— Выходи, — сказала она высоким надтреснутым голосом. — Вытаскивай свою задницу на свет, я тебя чувствую, но не вижу.</p>
<p>Уоррен продолжал бы прятаться, если бы не разрывающий лёгкие кашель. Сдержаться не удалось, изо рта вылетел тёмный сгусток, подозрительно напоминающий кусок лёгкого. Брызги крови оросили колонну.</p>
<p>Сидра развернулась в его сторону. Потянула носом и обрадованно засмеялась. Ослабленный вампир — дополнительный материал для исследований.</p>
<p>— О-о-о, нет, — разочарованно протянула она, как только Уоррен оказался из-за колонны. — Совершеннейший эталонный неликвид. Дряхлый, болезненный, — пальцы левой руки описали круг в жесте глубинного зрения, — наркоман? Прямо подарок судьбы. Не могли прислать кого-то более здорового?</p>
<p>— Что ты здесь устроила, ведьма? — просипел Уоррен. — Зачем ты…</p>
<p>— Вампиры живучие, не вымерли даже после того, как остальной мир отвернулся от них, даже когда мои сородичи вас жрали и ломали веками напролёт. Оба моих вида. Мне нет места ни среди сидхов, ни среди горгулий, и мне это надоело. Я создам свой народ с помощь вампирского материала.</p>
<p>Закружилась голова. Кровавая лихорадка вступала во вторую стадию развития: в крови начинали развиваться личинки гнуси, которые при переходе в третью стадию переполняли кровеносные сосуды и разрывали их.</p>
<p>Эльвира Блашер постоянно подпитывалась кровью и могла таким образом ещё долго жить, находясь в первой стадии. Уоррен испил живой крови сегодня впервые за много лет. Болезнь останавливает регенерацию и тело больного начинает распадаться. Если в ближайшее час-полтора он не уберётся на поверхность и не вколет лекарство — он обречён. В горле снова заклокотала кровь.</p>
<p>Сидра обошла кругом своё творение. Осмотрев заодно и Уоррена, потыкав в него посохом, она заключила, что он не жилец, опасности не представляет, и просто проплыла мимо. Вампир скоро сдохнет, а у неё есть дела поважнее. Скоро вызреет вторая партия детёнышей, нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы хотя бы один из них выжил.</p>
<p>Обычную вампирку, немодифицированную, подсаженная яйцеклетка Сидры разрывала изнутри. Ведьма придумала целую систему питания и ускорения регенерации, замешанную на крови и некромантии, а девчонки всё равно рвались на части. Каким-то образом она додумалась соединить мужское и женское, и плоды теперь созревают почти до самых родов, которые вот-вот наступят. Впереди большой праздник.</p>
<p>Духи попрятались, они всегда скрывались под землю, когда Сидра покидала тесное жилище и возилась со своим творением. Раза четыре сверху спускались сидхи, Сидре удалось договориться с ними в обмен на магические артефакты, что её не будут тревожить. Всю систему охраны она выстроила сама, только Илдир был делом рук нынешнего правителя верхней постройки. Иногда какому-нибудь древнему сильному призраку удавалось преодолеть все заклинания и выбраться на поверхность, тут уж Сидра была бессильна: за каждым не уследить.</p>
<p>Тело системы подпитки уже было опустошено, беременные вампиры высосали из него все жизненные силы, нужно было снова проводить несложный ритуал, чтобы зарядить её. Не сегодня-завтра она станет матерью большого семейства. Всё остальное неважно.</p>
<p>Уоррен ничком лежал на земле, понимая, что это конец. Если бы он мог выпить крови и восстановить силы… Но на мили вокруг не было живой души, кроме сильной ведьмы, с которой он не справится, и гермафродитов.</p>
<p>Тем временем Сидра надрезала серую кожу на запястье, нацедила полную глиняную чашу, добавила могильную землю, сдобрила магией. Некромантией — Уоррен даже в полумертвом состоянии ощущал сильнейшие эманации смерти, они перекрывали даже густой сладкий запах крови.</p>
<p>По кладбищу пронёсся гулкий утробный звук. Жирная махина, питающая тела несчастных инкубаторов, заворочалась, заурчала. Вампиры вздрогнули, но из зашитых ртов не вылетело ни звука. Культи рук беспомощно и слабо прошелестели по земле.</p>
<p>Уоррена трясло от желания вонзить клыки хоть в какое-нибудь теплокровное существо и высосать его досуха. На грани смерти все клятвы летели в самый глубокий адов котёл. Он попытался приподняться на руках, но раскашлялся и снова упал ничком на землю. Когти бессильно взрыхляли каменистую почву, орошённую его больной кровью. Глаза закрывались сами собой, сознание уплывало. Боль, начинающая заполнять лёгкие, казалась отдалённым воспоминанием.</p>
<p>Сидра прошла совсем рядом, дразня и будоража. Она списала Уоррена со счетов, ей нужно было ещё многое успеть до того, как потомство появится на свет. Подготовить комнаты в своём доме, кто-то может не пережить рождение, но двое-трое точно уцелеют. В теории они могут подцепить умеренную жажду крови, Сидра готова поделиться своей, либо поставлять людей для кормления, но вероятнее всего, тяга будет настолько слабой, что дети смогут жить с ней без особенных неудобств.</p>
<p>Окрылённая грядущим успехом, она не замечала, как Уоррен, упрямо отринувший сладкие объятия забвения, из последних сил передвигал конечностями по направлению к её инкубаторам.</p>
<p>Лишённые личности и разума тела без конечностей идеально подходили для питания. Насильно напичканные жизненной силой, они благоухали так призывно, так сладко. Первое тело, сухое, сверх меры горячее, с рыжей в серых пятнах кожей Уоррен выпил досуха за считанные минуты. Кровь была чуть горькой, с гнилостным душком из-за влитой в них некромагии, Уоррен, урча и чмокая, жадно глотал животворную жидкость. Она огнём наполняла желудок и несла давно позабытое насыщение, а с ним и восторг.</p>
<p>Из–за жадности и слабости питался Уоррен неаккуратно, подстилка насквозь пропиталась кровью. Он принялся за второй инкубатор, изжелта-бурый, впился в бедро, радуясь, что на кладбище нет ветра, который донёс бы до Сидры запах крови. Теперь болезнь ненадолго отступит. Ровно настолько, чтобы осуществить задуманное.</p>
<p>Годы в Башне Арвазора прошли не впустую. Одна из наук об артефактах звалась Эксплодия, собранные ей знания помогали узреть самую суть артефакта и при необходимости уничтожить его. Посох Сидры вобрал в себя огонь. С огнём у Уоррена были тёплые приятельские отношения, стихия радостно льнула к его рукам и подчинялась малейшему движению мысли. Пришло время обратить её на пользу. Уничтожить тварь, годами безнаказанно изводящую его род.</p>
<p>От выпитой крови мутило. Уоррен попытался опереться о магического червя, но руки с противным чавканьем по локоть погрузились в его тело. Он вовремя отпрянул, чтобы не впечататься в бурую, с белыми комочками жижу ещё и лицом.</p>
<p>Если бы пристрастие к опиумной крови не блокировало рвотный рефлекс, Уоррен давно бы сблевал. С омерзением он затёр мокрые руки землёй до того, что кожа покраснела и начала саднить. Ритуал девяти окончательно успокоил нервы.</p>
<p>Трое из невольных инкубаторов погибли сегодня, чтобы он жил. Уоррен подержал за руку Лору-Александра, которых он когда-то знал лично, общался до того, как превратиться в нелюдимого замкнутого наркомана. Переждал, пока кровавая желчь не перестанет подкатывать к горлу, пока прояснится разум и станет чётче зрение. И только тогда встал в полный рост. Самое время ведьме заплатить по счетам.</p>
<p>Прямая дорога уводила чуть вверх. Дверь в небольшой домик ведьмы, овальной формы с витражной вставкой, была приоткрыта. Сидра хлопотала в длинной, похожей на больничную палату, комнате, такой же белой и такой же устрашающей.</p>
<p>Сконцентрировавшись, Уоррен расползся дымом и вплыл внутрь. Кровь магических чад Сидры делала его присутствие незаметным для магического взора.</p>
<p>Хлопотавшая над зельем пробуждения, настаивающимся третий месяц, Сидра ничего не замечала. Каждую ночь нужно было добавлять в него звёздную пыльцу и две капли своей крови. Посох стоял у двери.</p>
<p>Уоррен-дым миновал прихожее помещение, вполз в щель под закрытой дверью и выплыл обратно, обнаружив кладовую. Обратился к другой двери и заметался в поисках хоть какой-нибудь щели, чтобы проникнуть внутрь. Замочная скважина тоже отсутствовала. Ясное дело, что дверь открывается магией владельца. Очередной тупик.</p>
<p>Пока Уоррен думал, как добраться до посоха, что-то тихонько щёлкнуло, раз, второй, нежно звякнул невидимый колокольчик, и дверь раскрылась, выпуская Сидру. Посоха при ней не было. Незамеченным Уоррен просочился между её ног в небольшую комнату, вдоль дальней стены которой тянулся стол. Пять мощных ламп освещали бесконечные ряды ёмкостей с различным содержимым.</p>
<p>В облике дыма Уоррен не осязал запахов, почувствовал, когда вновь перевоплотился в себя самого рядом с посохом. Сначала из тумана проявился белый овал лица, потом плечи, изорванная водолазка, пропитанная тьма знает чем. И когтистые руки, подрагивающие от слабости, но всё такие же смертоносные. Этими когтями он и подцепил посох.</p>
<p>Сразу воззвать к магической сердцевине у Уоррена не вышло: вне учебных стен он делал это впервые. По резной кости посоха пробежали обжигающие всполохи. Уоррен закусил губы, но пальцев не разжал. Ещё немного боли к той, что терзала тело. Терпимо. Уоррен вновь сосредоточился. Времени на потакание слабостям не осталось.</p>
<p>Сидра в изумлении остановилась на пороге. Злобный визг почти сорвался с её губ. Кровосос не только выжил, но и добрался до её лаборатории и сцапал посох!</p>
<p>Уоррен, всецело поглощенный своим занятием, и к тому же начинающий глохнуть на одно ухо из-за кровавой лихорадки, не услышал шагов. Он взывал к сущности огня снова и снова. Вонь палёной, отчаянно регенерирующей кожи забивала ноздри.</p>
<p>Сидра не медлила. С тихим хлопком переместилась к Уоррену и схватилась за посох, глаза её сверкали бешеной злобой. Уоррен дёрнул посох на себя и оскалился. Так даже лучше. Так стихия испепелит её без остатка.</p>
<p>Силы в тощих руках было на троих оборотней, Уоррен же порядком ослабел, остатки энергии и всю свою концентрацию он направлял в сердцевину посоха. Сидра от злости совсем позабыла о своих магических способностях и просто тянула посох на себя, рыча, как дикий зверь. От натуги трещины на горгульской части лица засветились сиреневым светом, посох ужасно медленно приближался к почти плоской груди ведьмы.</p>
<p>У Уоррена тряслись руки, жилы вздулись от напряжения. В тот момент, когда щекотка в лёгких грозила вновь взорваться кашлем, когда Сидра почти выдрала у него посох, Уоррен почувствовал отклик. Капля крови сорвалась с его закушенных губ, следом — грубые слова заклинания. Уоррен успел окутать себя магическим щитом за секунду до того, как полыхнуло.</p>
<p>Сидра завизжала. Глупая бесславная гибель на пороге открытия всей её длинной жизни! Она пробовала разжать руки, однако кожа ладоней приплавилась к посоху. Сидхская часть её тела воспламенилась сразу, каменная горгульи сначала затвердела, силясь противостоять разрушительному воздействию, но и она оказалась пожрана жадным магическим пламенем. Дикий крик заглушил рёв пламени, из провала разинутого рта вырвались язычки синего огня, и Сидра осыпалась на пол горстью жирного пепла.</p>
<p>Щит выпивал из Уоррена остатки сил. Пламя обтекало переливающуюся голубым светом мембрану, лизало её, шипя и раздражаясь ещё сильнее. Занялась лаборатория, взрывались колбы и ёмкости с жидкостью, безымянное варево столбом взметнулось прочь из раскалённого котла. Брызги завизжали на поверхности гаснущего купола. Он исчез за полсекунды до того, как погасло магическое пламя.</p>
<p>Уоррен повалился на почерневший пол и долго, мучительно выблёвывал лёгкие. Он царапал ещё тлеющие доски, обжигал пальцы и ладони и чуть не припёкся щекой к тлеющим доскам. Нужно было выбираться, нужно было валить ко всем адским псам.</p>
<p>Обычный путь назад убьёт его. Оставалось одно. Уоррен представил обстановку кабинета Бриана Корнуолла и сосредоточился. Если сидх недостаточно заинтересован в нём, Уоррен умрёт. Если не переместится с одной-единственной попытки — тоже. У него есть только один шанс…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Когда отёкшее, покрытое струпьями и перемазанное сажей существо материализовалось на полу кабинета, Бриан от неожиданности уронил табель.</p>
<p>— Это всё начали твои сородичи! — корчась от боли, мычал Уоррен. — Чокнутая ведьма…</p>
<p>Бриан отставил трость с серебряным клинком: существо разговаривало голосом Лэнса, вернее сказать, булькало с его интонациями.</p>
<p>Каким-то чудом Уоррену удалось оторвать негнущееся тело от пола и нетвердым шагом дойти до стола.</p>
<p>— Глм… бл…</p>
<p>Он замолк на полуслове, напрягся, его грудь раздулась. Рёбра заходили ходуном, очередной кишащий кровавой гнусью кусок легкого он выплюнул прямо на стол между руками Бриана.</p>
<p>— Ёбаный… Ты охуел?! — Бриан вскочил и с омерзением замахал руками. Зло вскрикнул, сжал кулаки, но бить не стал, лишь толкнул Уоррена к большому кожаном креслу у стены.</p>
<p>Тот рухнул оборванным мешком и затих. Сил не было не то что сопротивляться — говорить. Лежал без движения, пока Бриан искал что-то в своем сейфе.</p>
<p>— Притащил заразу, полную дезинфекцию теперь проводить, — бормотал тот, вздрагивая от отвращения. — Да где же драные инъекции?</p>
<p>Сыворотка от кровавой лихорадки завалилась под бумаги о сдаче в аренду клуба «Слепок», три шприца с зеленоватой жидкостью в общем чехле.</p>
<p>Бриан вогнал себе один в предплечье, второй — Уоррену в шею, чтобы лекарство быстрее подействовало. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с момента заражения. Только бы не слишком поздно! Бриан все ещё рассчитывал поиметь эту вампирскую задницу, а при удачном стечении обстоятельств сделать Уоррена своим партнёром. Утрёт нос О’Морану.</p>
<p>Уоррен лежал на его кресле почти без сознания. Болезнь добралась до его спинного мозга и парализовала. В углах перекошенного рта пузырилась с каждым редким выдохом кровь.</p>
<p>Бриан присел на корточки рядом с креслом. Отвратное зрелище: разбухшее, тьма знает чем смердящее чучело в окровавленных лохмотьях. Совсем не напоминает симпатяжку вампира, на которого он запал.</p>
<p>Тело Уоррена напряглось, выгнулось, он раскрыл рот и заорал. Из-под зажмуренных век потекла кровь, оскаленные зубы, слепяще белые на багровом, измазанном сажей раздутом лице, разжались с тихим булькающим стоном.</p>
<p>Уоррен выкашлял кровавый ошметок прямо Бриану в лицо, схватился за грудь, царапая кожу отросшими когтями. И вдруг обмяк, упал на кресло и снова затих с вытаращенными глазами. Хотелось орать так, чтобы в преисподней услышали, но не было сил. Он просто судорожно хватал ртом воздух и сжимал кулаки.</p>
<p>А Бриан сидел, обтекал и серьёзно размышлял: не избавить ли Уоррена от мучений прямо сейчас, не свернуть ли ему шею. Чересчур хлопотный малый, можно найти менее бедового, и посговорчивей, и посимпатичней. И всё же медлил, наблюдая, как понемногу спадают отёки, как бледнеют налитые кровью белки глаз, пока вновь не становятся чистыми. Исчезла краснота, вызванная опиумной зависимостью. Уоррен задышал спокойнее, тише.</p>
<p>— А теперь ты расскажешь мне всё, — сказал Бриан, который не собирался давать спуску проклятому кровососу. Сыворотка от кровавой лихорадки чертовски дорогая, а он извёл две порции. — И будет лучше для всех, если ответ меня устроит.</p>
<p>Уоррен разлепил мокрые от крови ресницы и глянул с неподражаемым презрением.</p>
<p>— О’Моран покрывал существо, прячущееся под его клубом.</p>
<p>— И зачем же? — спросил Бриан. — На теорию заговора смахивает, знаешь.</p>
<p>Тело Уоррена восстановилось, и Бриан не мог наглядеться на худую волосатую грудь и тёмный сосок, виднеющийся в широкой прорехе обычно глухой водолазки. Но исходящий от вампира запах, в котором смешались и трупная вонь, и гарь, и ещё цверг знает что, гасили всякое возбуждение на корню.</p>
<p>— Я знал, — глухо заговорил Уоррен, — что ты будешь выгораживать своего соплеменника.</p>
<p>— Ты намекаешь на мою причастность ко всему этому дерьму?</p>
<p>— А ты причастен?</p>
<p>— Почему я должен быть…</p>
<p>— Ты чёртов сидх!</p>
<p>— Ну тогда, по аналогии, ты кровосос из трущоб!</p>
<p>Бриан был зол и не подумал, как Уоррен может отреагировать на его слова. Вампир сумел сжать челюсти до того, как на лице отразилась боль. Однако клык блеснул, и Бриан, тихо ругнувшись, попытался сгладить свою оплошность, начав говорить что-то успокаивающее. Уоррен прервал его тихим рыком. Он сжался, готовый вскочить и вцепиться когтями в рыжую физиономию Бриана, который жадно следил, как от злости краснеют глаза вампира, как когтистые пальцы отбивают привычный ритм. Бриан успел отпрянуть, и когти не вспороли ему горло.</p>
<p>— Повтори, — прорычал Уоррен в бешенстве.</p>
<p>Расклад был смехотворный, учитывая вес Бриана в преступном сообществе города. Если они схватятся всерьёз, если Уоррен победит, то бежать ему далеко-далеко, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо. Оба это понимали.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, ты же знаешь, — проникновенно начал Бриан, который, несмотря на многочисленные отказы, всё же на что-то надеялся. Не мог не надеяться. — Я обязательно разузнаю, кто был причастен к этим убийствам, и накажу их. Насчёт кровососа погорячился. Приношу извинения. Да мы весь город на уши подымем, если сцепимся, Уоррен! — повысил он голос, поскольку Уоррен не реагировал. Сидел и презрительно сверкал багровыми глазами, однако постепенно остывал. Моргнул раз, другой, задышал спокойнее. И, не прощаясь, переместился на улицу.</p>
<p>Бриан застонал и упал лицом в кожаную обивку, которой только что касались ягодицы Уоррена. Вот дерьмо! Теперь вампир лет пять заходить не будет. Может, и к лучшему. Невозможность заполучить его трепала нервы не хуже крупного проигрыша. Да, пожалуй, это был самый крупный его проигрыш за всё время.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Бриан огляделся. Предстоит большая уборка.</p>
<p>«Ноги моей больше здесь не будет», — оказавшись за зелёной дверью, в двадцатый раз подумал Уоррен. Он кое-как запахнул изорванную одежду и зашагал навстречу ветреному рассвету. Силы понемногу восстанавливались, регенерация заработала в полную силу.</p>
<p>Корнуолл весьма его выручил. Возвращать этот долг Уоррен, конечно же, не собирался. Завтра он пойдёт к Эльвире Блашер и заберёт причитающееся ему. Все остальные дела — тоже завтра. Или послезавтра.</p>
<p>Опиумная кровь ждёт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>